


Freak

by Akira_03



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Bullying, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex, No Supernatural (TV) Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_03/pseuds/Akira_03
Summary: This is a hosie story and hope is intersex and she thinks she's a freak and everyone will be disgusted by her. If I do anything wrong or offended you just tell me for I can change anything. Thank you and enjoy.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Jed/Rafael Waithe, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 68
Kudos: 230





	1. Chapter 1

Today is the day I become a junior, at a different school where I know no one and I can be anyone I want. I turn to my clock and see it's 7:00am. Wait. It's already 7. I rush to the restroom to do my hair and brush my teeth. Once I'm done I go downstairs fast and go to the kitchen and I see my mom. " Mom why didn't you wake me up earlier" I say. She looks at me and raises an eyebrow. " If I woke you up early you would've been grouchy" Hayley says drinking her coffee. I roll my eyes. Then I hear me dad coming down stairs. " Hello love, how's your morning" klaus says. " Well it would be good if someone woke me up early for I can shower and eat breakfast" I say. " Why didn't you put your alarm" Hayley says. " I fell asleep late and I was tired from playing soccer with Landon and Rafael" I say. "Are you going to sign up for soccer this year" klaus says with a smirk. " Yes, me and Rafael and Landon are signing up, I also showed them some moves so they can do on a real game" I say proud. " Well you never know if those kids at the Salvatore school are good but I know your gonna get in, who would say no to hope Mikaelson"Klaus says grinning. Yeah hope Mikaelson the freak. " Well honey did you pack your stuff cause it's already 7:38 and you need to get there by 8" Hayley says. " Yup, totally I'm not nervous at all" I say sarcastically. " Well atleast you have Rafael and Landon and you even might meet new people have new friends or meet new girls" Hayley says winking. " Maybe" I say. " Well we have to go right now so you won't be late love, so let's get your stuff and put them in the car" Klaus says. We get in the car and head off to the Salvatore boarding school. Once we're at the Salvatore boarding school I get out the car and hug my parents and tell them I'll see them on the holidays. Once they leave I suddenly feel nervous. Suddenly someone puts there arms around me and pulls me up. " Hey what the hell, put me down" I say. " Calm down it's just me" Rafael says laughing. Then I see Landon come running over here. " Hey hope your almost late, what took you so long" Landon says confused. " Well I didn't have my alarm on and my parents didn't wake me up so I woke up at 7am, and I didn't even get to shower" I say rolling my eyes. " Well if someone wakes you up early would you promise not to hit them" Rafael says laughing. " No" I say rolling my eyes. " Well we better get you to Dr. Saltzman if you don't want to be late for your first class" Landon says pulling me inside. Wow. This place is kinda nice. We head to Dr. Saltzmans office and knock. " Come in" someone says. I open the door seeing 3 people standing in there. " Hello, you must be hope Mikaelson I'm Alaric saltzmans but everybody calls me Dr. Saltzman, these are my two lovely daughter's and they will be showing you around the school, anything you have to say" Alaric says. I shake my head. " Okay now go and show her around and introduce yourself girls, and Landon and Rafael go to class" Alaric says. Both Landon and Rafael ran to class once they heard the bell ring. " Well I'm Lizzie and I have to go to class" Lizzie says walking away. " I'm Josie, sorry for my sister " Josie says. " It's fine, I'm hope Mikaelson" I say introducing myself. " That's a nice name, hope, It's beautiful" Josie says smiling. She's kind. " Thank you Josie, your name is lovely too" I say smiling at her. " Well what would you like to see first" she says. " Do you guys have soccer here" I say. " Yes we do and I'm on the soccer team" she says grinning. " You play soccer too" I say also grinning. "Yup, so you know Landon and Rafael" she says. " Yeah I known them since I was 9" I said smiling. " We met at our old school at soccer practice" I say smiling at that memory. I can see her smiling at me so I turn to look at her but she turns away fast. I smirk. I can see a blush on her cheek. Once she's done showing me around she's leads me to my room. " So your room is right next to mine so if you need anything knock" she says giving me my keys. " Thank you" I say smiling at her. She nods and smiles back. I walk in my room and I see one bed. Thank God I don't have a roommate. Wait. Does she know. Does Dr. Saltzman know.


	2. It was hella scary

Once I'm done unpacking my stuff I lay on the bed. I take out my phone and text Landon.

Hope: can you and Rafael come to my room it's # 54.

Landon: sure, be there in 5.

Hope: okay, thanks.

I wait till I hear a knock on my door. I open the door and see Rafael with snacks and Landon with a movie. I let them in. " They let you have your own room" Landon says with a gummy worm sticking out his mouth. " Wait do they know" Rafael says. " I don't know, I mean Dr. Saltzman probably knows cause he's the principal" I say. They sit on my bed and think. "Don't be nervous" Landon says. " I'm not nervous" i say. "Well your dad told Dr. Saltzman that you were intersex and I don't know if he told anyone else" Landon say. "Shit. What if Dr. saltzman told his daughter's or everyone in the school" I say. " No, he wouldn't do that" Rafael says. " Anyways what do you wanna watch, I got John wick 3, Annabelle comes home, black Christmas, us, and toy story 4" Landon says. " Well I haven't watched Annabelle comes home, so let's watch it" I say.landon stands up and goes to the tv and put the CD in the Blu - Ray player.

"That's one hell of a movie" Rafael says. " It wasn't that scary, but it was good" I say. Landon still has the pillow over his face. " What do you mean, it was hella scary" Landon says. We hear a knock on the door and Landon jumps." What was that"Landon says scared. "It's the door you idiot" I say laughing. I walk up to the door and open it. It's Josie. " Hi" she says. " Hi" I say surprised. " Oh, I didn't know you had company, did I interrupt anything, nevermind I should go" she says turning around. " Wait, what did you want to say" I say confused. She turns around. " I was going to ask you if you wanted to sit with me at breakfast tomorrow" she says blushing. She looks adorable. "Are you just saying that because I'm the new kid here and your dad told you to be nice to me" I say. " No no, I just really like you and I want to get to know you better and I hope we become great friends" she says smiling. "Ok Josie saltzman, I would love to sit with you at breakfast tomorrow" I say smiling at her. " She laughs and then smiles back at me. Someone coughs. " Um I should probably go back to my room it is getting late Bye" she says. " Yeah, bye" I say. She turns around and goes to her room. I close my door and turn around. Landon and Rafael are staring at me. " What" I say. " Someone has a crush" Landon says grinning. " No I don't Josie is nice and she just wants to be my friend" I say rolling my eyes. " But if you guys do become friends are you gonna tell her about your little friend" Landon says. " I don't know, what if she feels disgusted by me" I say. "Just tell her when you're ready, no pressure" Rafael says. I nod. " It's getting late me and Raf should go back to our room" Landon says getting up and stretching. " Yeah it is" I say yawning. They get up and walk to the door. " Tomorrow is soccer practice so you better be there" Raf says. I nod. " Byeeeeeeeeee" Landon says. " Bye" I say rolling my eyes but grinning. " See ya later" Raf says. I close the door and put on PJs and go on my bed and fall asleep.


	3. Soccer practice

I wake up and go in the shower. I put on some music. I wash my hair and my body. I just stand under the hot water and let it go all over my body. That's why I love showers.

" Hope" someone says but I don't here them. Until someone knocks on the bathroom door. I freeze. "Hope, I'm so sorry I didn't know you were taking a shower" someone says and walks out. I didn't hear them good cause the music.

I grab a towel and wrap it around my body. I poke my head out my bathroom door and see Josie sitting on my bed. " How did you get in my room" I say confused. "I have an extra key in case you lose yours" she says. Wait. Did she see my. No. No. Fuck. " D- did you see anything" I say stuttering. " No, I'm sorry I didn't know you were in the shower"she says. "So which Lewis Capaldi song do you like, bruises, someone you loved, or hold me while you wait" Josie says trying to change the subject. "Hold me while you wait" I say smiling. "I like that song too" she says smiling at me. I smile at her too.

Wait. I'm still naked. " Um I'm just gonna get my clothes and change in the bathroom" I say walking towards the drawer. " You paint" Josie says looking at the paintings I made. I nod. She gets up and walks towards me. " I know" she says. My heart beats fast. She knows. " A- about what" I say stuttering. "It's fine I'm not going to tell anyone"she says. " H- how do you know" I say with panic in my voice. " My dad told me and Lizzie before you came in the office" she says. " So your not disgusted by me" I say. " No" she shakes her head and smirks. " I mean, I was confused at first but not at all disgusted" she says.

I look at her lips and back at her eyes. I can see her staring at my lips. I gulp. I look at the floor. I feel her hand on my cheek and gently pulls my head up. We look at each other in the eyes. She looks at my lips and back up to my eyes. I crash my lips on hers. It's soft. It feels gentle. I feel her hand on my neck. I pull her close. I pull back out of breath. She puts her hand on my towel but I stop her. " Wait, let's take it slow cause I like you and I really want to get to know you better" I say. "Okay, and I also would love to get to know you better too" she says smiling from ear to ear. Her phone rings. " Um it's Lizzie, I'll see you at breakfast" she say. I nod.

She closes the door. Shit. That was amazing. I get dressed and walk to the cafeteria.

I see Landon and Rafael, I smile at them and wave . " Hey guys" I say smiling. " Why are you so happy today" Raf says.

Do people know Josie like girls. Maybe she's still in the closet. " Um we have soccer practice today" I say lying. " Hell yeah, we are totally getting in" Landon says smiling.

I see Josie walking in, with her sister and two other girls. "Who's that?" I ask Rafael. " That's Jade and Penelope, they think they own the school, they are the best on the girls soccer team" Rafael says. "We'll see about that" I say smirking. Josie waves at me and walks over to our table and sits down. " Hey Raf and Landon" she says. 

She looks at me. " Hi" she says smiling at me. " Hi" I say smiling back at her. " Are you excited for soccer practice today" she says. " Yeah, but I'm also nervous, what if they think I suck or what if I do something to embarrass myself like trip over the ball" I say. " You won't cause I will be cheering you on" she says. " Maybe I will get a shirt that says Hope Mikaelson on the back" she says smirking at me. We laugh.   
Someone coughs.

"Hey your the new kid right"someone says. I turn around and see Jade and Penelope. 

" Yeah" I say looking at them. " Are you joining the soccer team" Penelope says. " Yeah, why?" I say. "I Just wanna know, should I go easy or hard on her Jade" Penelope says smirking. " You should definitely go hard, it would be fun watching a newbie suffering" Jade says smirking. Josie looks like she wants to say something but I won't let someone talk to me like that, I'm a god damn Mikaelson. " I've been playing soccer since I was nine, you two should be worrying about what I'm capable of" I say grinning. They glare at me. I glare right back at them. " Um Hope we should get to class, you shouldn't be late on your first day" Josie says standing and pulling me up. We walk to the class we share.

Once classes are done I walk with Landon and Raf to the soccer field. I see Josie stretching and see Jade and Penelope kicking the ball. 

" Ok everyone line up and kick the ball in the net when I blow my whistle" the coach says blowing his whistle. A couple of people kick and make it in the net.

There's only one person in front of me. Shit. It's my turn. I kick the ball and it curves and goes inside the net. Thank god I didn't make a fool out of myself yet. It's Josie's turn. She makes it in the net and winks at me. I smile. 

The coach makes everyone do 2 laps around the field. It feels like my legs around going to fall off. I should've ran more. Once the 2 laps are done he pairs everyone up but I don't get Josie. I get Penelope. She smirks at me. I roll my eyes. " Okay everyone, you guys are just going to kick the ball to each other, got that Penelope, we don't want what happened last time" coach says looking at Penelope. She just puts her hands up in surrender and smirks.

We kick the ball to each other but Everytime she kicks the ball it feels like she's putting more pressure to it. I look over to where Josie is at and see she's doing well. I smile. But suddenly I feel something hard hit below my stomach and I fall to the ground. Fuck. I close my eyes and block out everything around me. I groan. Shit. It hurts like hell. I curl in a ball. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. I open my eyes and see Josie with Landon and Rafael behind her looking concerned and worried. I close my eyes again and try to let the pain go away but it just doesn't. I hear the coach yell at Penelope.

I open my eyes and try to get up but Josie just pushes me back down. " Are you okay" Josie says with concern. I nod. "We should get off the field" Landon says. Rafael helps me up. " Are you sure you're okay, I can get an ice pack or something" Josie says holding my arm. " I'm fine, but I do need an ice pack" I say laughing. " Can we watch a movie in your room again, I really want to watch Us" Landon says. " Sure, but aren't you scared of scary movies" I say laughing. " I'm not scared of scary movies, it just gets me by surprise" Landon says. We laugh and head to my room.


	4. Who the hell are you?

When we get back to my room the door is cracked open already, I open it and see a girl making out with Jed on my bed. 

" What the hell" I say. The girl just rolls her eyes. " You must be the famous Hope Mikaelson everyone's talking about" the girl says smirking. Everyone's talking about me??.

" Who the hell are you?" I say confused. " I'm Alyssa Chang your new roomie" Alyssa says rolling her eyes. " I don't have a roommate" I say. " Well guess what, now you do, trust me I hate this more than you do, I had my own room too but now I'm moving into your room" she says rolling her eyes. 

Suddenly someone comes storming into my room. " Hi I'm mg, who's Hope Mikaelson and Alyssa Chang?"mg says grinning. "I'm Hope" I say. " I'm Alyssa" Alyssa says smirking. " Dr. Saltzman wants both of you in his office" mg says. " Ohhh, you paint, can you paint green lantern for me please" mg looks at me with pleading eyes. I nod. 

" You should go to the office right away, Dr. Saltzman doesn't like waiting" someone says in the doorway. " Hey Kaleb" Landon says waving at Kaleb. " Sup"Kaleb says. 

I get up and walk to Dr. Saltzman office. Alyssa is behind me on her phone and almost walks into three people. Once I'm there I knock on the door twice. " Come in" Dr. Saltzman says. I open the door and sit down. " Hi " I say to Dr. Saltzman. Alyssa almost trips over the chair. I roll my eyes. She finally puts her phone down and looks up.  
" Sup Dr. Saltzman" Alyssa says to Dr. Saltzman. 

" Okay so you know why your here right?" Dr. Saltzman says. We nod. " You guys will be sharing a room together, you guys cannot change rooms so don't ask, and if you guys have a problem with something tell me" Dr. saltzman says. We nod. " Alyssa you can go back to your room I need to talk to Hope for a minute" Dr. Saltzman says. Alyssa gets up and walks out the room. 

" So the coach told me what happened on the soccer field today" Dr. saltzman says. I nod. "I just wanted to know if your okay and if you're doing okay down there" Dr. Saltzman says. "I'm fine" I say. "If Penelope or someone causes problems with you come tell me first" he says patting my shoulder. I nod. " Can I go" I say pointing to the door. He nods. I walk out the office and sigh. 

I walk back to my room and see that Rafael and jed aren't there. I see Josie on the bed on her stomach. And Landon on the chair next to my paintings. " Hey, where's Raf?" I say. " He left somewhere with Jed" Landon says. I get grey sweats and a white big shirt, and go in the bathroom and change. 

I get out the bathroom and fall on my bed. " Are we still gonna watch Us?" I say. Landon nods. " I will text Raf to get us snacks" Landon says grinning. I turn to Josie and see she's already looking at me smiling, I smile back. She puts her head on my shoulder. She smells like cinnamon. " Did you eat the last cinnamon rolls at breakfast" I say laughing. She nods and laugh's too. 

Rafael comes in the room with Jed holding snacks. They drop the snacks on the bed. " What are we watching tonight" Rafael says. " We are going to watch the movie Us" Landon says grinning. " Don't get to happy, your going to be hiding behind the pillow again" I say laughing. Alyssa gets up and goes to the door. " Alyssa, you can watch the movie too" I say. " No, I don't wanna hang with losers" she says walking out the door and closing it. I roll my eyes. 

Rafael and jed sit on a small couch. Jed has his head on Rafael's shoulder. Landon's sitting on the soft rocking chair. Me and Josie are laying on my bed. Her head is on my shoulder, my hand is wrapped around her. I can't help but smile. The movie plays, Landon has the popcorn, Rafael and jed have gummy worms and chips, me and Josie have candy and a bowl of ice cream.

When the movies plays Josie looks at me and smiles. I smile back at her. She looks at my lips. I lick my lips. She follows the movement with her eyes. She looks back up at my eyes and back down. She closes the distance between us. This kiss is more softer than the other one we had. Like she's trying to show me that she's not disgusted. We smile in the kiss. She pulls back and smiles at me from ear to ear. I smile back.

When the movie ends everyone is asleep except me and Rafael. I untangle myself from a sleeping Josie and Rafael gets up. I go to the balcony and Raf follows me.

" You and Josie are getting close" Raf says. I nod. " Did you tell her?" He says. " No, Dr. Saltzman told her before she gave me a tour around the school" I say. " Are you going to ask her out" Rafael says. " I want to, but what if something happens again like last time, I don't want to lose her" I say . " That was a long time ago, at our old school, this is a new one you can be anyone you want, stop worrying about what happened in the past" Rafael says. I nod. " I really like her" I say smiling. " You haven't smiled like that in a long time" Rafael says smiling at me. " Smiled like what, I always smile" I say confused. " You haven't smiled like that since she died" Rafael says smiling sad. I frown. " Is it bad" I ask Rafael. " No, she would want you to move on, she wants you to be happy" Rafael says pulling me into a hug. I nod. I feel tears in my eyes threatening to get out. " I miss her" I say giving Raf a sad smile. He nods. " I do too" he says. He look at the stars. " She's watching us, she's making sure we're living a happy life, she won't be mad if you moved on" he says. " My sister wouldn't want you to be having a lonely life, she would want you to go out there and meet new people have new friends and be happy" Rafael says letting tears fall from his eyes. I feel my vision getting blurry from the tears that I'm not letting fall. I let go. Let the tears fall. I look at Rafael. " I'm sorry" I say, my voice cracking. " It's not your fault, it was no one's fault, I shouldn't been driving drunk at night" he says. " But I was the one who wanted to go to the party, if I didn't have told you guys to come with me to the stupid party, this wouldn't have happened, she would still be here" I say sniffling. He puts his arms around me and holds me. " It's not your fault, okay" he says sobbing into my shoulder. I shake my head. "It's my fault she's gone, she's not coming back, she's not coming back" I say full on sobbing now. He shakes his head. "It's not, it was just her time to go, it's none of our faults, she had to go"he says. "I didn't get to say goodbye" I say crying into his shoulder. " I didn't either, but she's happy up there now, she's watching us, she's smiling down at us, she's going to watch us play soccer and win on the game on Friday" he says smiling. I nod. We let go of each other. " God I haven't cried in a long time" I say sad laughing. " Yeah, you always have to act like a badass" he says laughing. I push him. I wipe my eyes. I go to the restroom to freshen up.

I get out the restroom and walk up to Rafael and hug him. " Thank you" I say. " Your welcome, everyone cry's, and don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone that Hope Mikaelson was crying on my shoulder" Rafael says laughing. I push him. " You better not" I say chuckling. I give him a blanket. " Thanks" he says. I put a blanket on Landon, and take the popcorn he has and put it on the floor.

I walk to my bed and stand next to it. Should I sleep on the floor. She wouldn't mind me sleeping next to her, would she. I hear Rafael laughing at me. "Just sleep next to her" Rafael says. I nod. I get in the bed carefully so I won't wake her up. I turn around so my back is to her back. I feel shifting behind me and I feel a hand wrapping around my waist, I feel soft breathing on my neck. I shiver. This is comfortable. I fall asleep once I close my eyes.


	5. How do you know??

I wake up and feel someones hand under my shirt on my stomach. I turn and see it's Josie, I smile and kiss her forehead. I turn and see it's 6:45am. I groan knowing I won't fall back to sleep. I look around the room and see Landon on the floor eating popcorn and watching toy story 4. " What are you doing up at 6" I say to Landon. He looks at me and shrugs. I look to the sofa and see Rafael and Jed cuddling. Awww. They're adorable. I get up from the bed carefully. " I'm going to take a shower" I say to Landon. He nods and goes back to watching toy story. 

I go in the bathroom and turn on the shower and wait till it gets hot. I put on some music. I take my clothes off and go in. I take my time washing my hair and body. I hear a knock. " Hey hope me Raf and jed are heading out, see you at lunch" Landon says through the door. " Okay, see you later" I say. I relax under the water forgetting about everything. When I'm done showering I turn it off and grab a towel and wrap it around my self. I change into black ripped jeans and a red v neck.

I get out the bathroom and see Josie awake reading a book. I smile to myself. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her. " Hello" I say. " Hey" she says smiling. I kiss her on her cheek. "Can I borrow some clothes" she says. " You don't have to ask" I say smiling. I give her pants and a shirt. She takes her shirt off and has a red lacey bra on. I should turn around and give her privacy but she looks like she doesn't mind. She takes her pants off and she has red panties on. She look at me and smirks. I blush. She puts on the shirt and jeans I gave her. " Okay I'm ready, let's go get breakfast" she says putting her hand in mine and pulling me to the cafeteria.

Once we're there I spot Rafael and Landon with Jed on the table. We go over to them. " Hey guys" I say to them. " Hey" all of them say at the same time. "What do you want to eat" I ask Josie. " Get me cinnamon rolls" she says smiling. I get up and go to where the food is. I grab a plate and go where the cinnamon rolls are at. 

" Hey freak" Jade says. I turn and look at jade. " What do you want" I say rolling my eyes. "We want you to stops being friends with Josie" Penelope says walking towards me. "Why" I say confused. " Cause she's ours, we won't let her be friends with some freak" Jade says looking disgusted. " Josie is not yours" I say laughing. They glare at me. "She's ours, and will always be" Penelope says. "She's was never yours or mine" I say. Penelope gets closer to me and smirks. " Look we know about your little problem down there, if you don't stay away from Josie, we will tell the whole school about it you freak" Penelope says smirking. I tense. " How do you know" I say to Penelope. " Doesn't matter how we know, do you want the whole school to know, I can tell them right now" Jade says smirking. " No don't, i- I'll stop talking to Josie" I say with panic in my voice. " Good" Penelope says smirking. They walk away. Shit. What the hell am I supposed to do.

I grab the cinnamon rolls and put them on the plate, I walk back to Josie and give them to her. "I forgot my phone in my room, I'll be right back" I say walking out the cafeteria. "Wait I'll come with you " Landon says with concern in his voice.

We walk to my room in silence. "so, are you gonna tell me what's wrong" Landon says looking at me. "Nothing's wrong" I say not looking him in the eyes. " Don't lie to me" Landon says. " Um, Jade and Penelope know I'm intersex" I say fast. His eyes widen. " How?" Landon says. " I don't know, they told me to stop talking to Josie" I say looking down. " So they're going to tell everyone if you keep talking to Josie, what are you going to do?"Landon says. " I have no idea, do I stop talking to Josie?" I ask Landon. He shakes his head. " No, we tell Dr. Saltzman that Penelope and Jade are trying to make you stop talking to josie by telling the whole school that you're intersex"Landon says. I nod. He starts walking the other direction. " Where are you going" I say to Landon. " We're going to tell Dr. Saltzman" Landon says stopping. "Right now" I say pouting. He nods and pulls me. I roll my eyes.

When we're there I knock two times. "Come in" Dr. Saltzman says inside. We walk in and sit down. "What brings you two in here" Dr. Saltzman says. " Um, Jade and Penelope know that I'm intersex and they're going to tell everyone in the school if I keep talking to Josie" I say looking down. " Oh, I'll make sure to talk to Penelope and Jade and make sure they don't do anything, but if they say something or do something come tell me" Dr. Saltzman says. I nod. " Okay, thank you" I say getting up and leaving with Landon walking beside me.

We walk back to the cafeteria and see that Josie and Rafael and Jed are still in the same place, we walk over to them and sit down. " Hey, did you find your phone" Josie says smiling. I nod and smile back. I can feel eyes on me so I turn around and see Penelope and Jade glaring at me. I turn back around and look at Landon, he stares right back at me with worried eyes. I see mg walking towards Penelope and Jade and they glance at me and glare. I think Dr. Saltzman told mg to get them so he can talk to them. They start heading out the cafeteria, I sigh.

When the bell rings we split up and head different directions to go to class. Since me and Josie share the same class we head the same direction. We walk in silence. " So, are you ready for tomorrow's game" Josie says smiling brightly. " Yes, we're going to kick mystic falls high ass" I say smirking. She laughs and nods. We go in class and sit next to each other.

I see Penelope and Jade walk in too and they glare at me. They sit behind me and Josie, and Penelope taps my shoulder and smirk. " Hey hope, can you switch seats with Jade, she can't see the board" Penelope says smirking. I look around and see all the other seats are taken. "Me and Josie can switch seats with you guys" I say. " No, I'm good it's just Jade who can't see" Penelope says smirking like a devil. I look to Josie and she nods. I get up and switch seats with Jade. I sit down next to Penelope and she smirks. " What did you tell Dr. Saltzman Hope" Penelope says whispering, and glaring at me. " I told him what you said to me" I say smirking. " You almost got me kicked off the team you bitch"Penelope says whispering. I smirk at her and shrugged. " Do you want the whole school to now about your little friend down there" she says smirking at me. I look at her and glare. Penelope smiles and turns her attention to the teacher.

When class is done I walk to my other classes but I don't get far, Penelope and Jade walk on both sides and glare at me. "Where do you think you're going" Jade says putting her hand around my wrist and making me stop. " A Little bitch better pay for snitching" Jade says smirking. Penelope laughs. " What do you want" I say annoyed. " We want you to pay for snitching us out" Penelope says. " We're going to tell the whole school that you're intersex whether you like it or not, and you can't stop us" Jade says smirking. The bell rings and Jade and Penelope are walking away. My heart is beating fast. The whole school is going to know. Shit. The warning bell came, I ran to class.

When I finished all my classes I head to Landon and Rafael's room. I knock two times. Rafael opens the door and grins and open the door wider for I can get through. " Sup Hopey" Landon says holding his guitar. I see Kaleb and mg sitting on the sofa playing Cod 2 and they wave at me. And see Jed laying on Rafael's bed. "Landon can I talk to you outside" I say. He nods and we get out the room. 

" What's up?" Landon says. "I think Penelope and Jade are going to tell everyone I'm intersex at dinner" I say pacing back and forth. " Okay calm down, we just have to tell Dr. Saltzman" Landon says. "Jade said she would tell everyone in the school and no one can stop them" I say to Landon with panic. " Should we tell Josie, she could just tell them to stop, they're doing all of that just so you would stop talking to her right?" Landon says. I nod. "Yeah I should tell Josie" I say walking towards her room. " Byeeeeeeeeee, I wish you luck" Landon says waving.

When I'm there im pacing back and forth in front of the twins door. What should I say. What if she doesn't want to help me. I should just tell her I just need help so no one knows. Stop overthinking this and just knock 

I knock on the door. I hear movement on the other side of the door. Lizzie opens the door and rolls her eyes. "Josie isn't here, and before you say where she's at, I don't know" Lizzie says closing the door but before she can I hold it open. "I need help" I say to Lizzie. She rolls her eyes. "With what?" She says. I go in there room and sit on one of the twins bed. She sits down on the other bed. " Um Penelope and Jade are planning on telling the whole school that I'm intersex and I have no idea what to do" I say fast. She looks at me with wide eyes. " That little bitch thinks she can torment my sister's girlfriend, only I can do that" she says angrily and gets up. " What are you going to do" I say with fear. " I'm going to end that bitch" Lizzie say and walks out the room and heads to the cafeteria. I follow her.

When we're at the cafeteria we see Josie sitting with Rafael, Jed, Landon, Mg, and Kaleb. We walk over to them and sit down. " Hey Hope" Josie says smiling from ear to ear. I smile back at her. " Okay super squad we have a problem" Lizzie says. "What is it?" Mg says. " Well Penelope and Jade are going to tell the whole school something about Hope" Lizzie says. Josie looks at me worried. " About what?" Kaleb and mg say. They look at me. " Um that i- I'm intersex" I say. Kaleb and Mg smile at me. " Don't worry we won't tell anyone" Mg says grinning. "Yeah you don't have to worry about me telling anyone, I'm loyal" Kaleb says. " Yeah I'm cool with it" Jed says. " Yeah you don't have to tell anyone cause Penelope and Jade are about to"Rafael says pointing at Penelope and Jade standing on a table and getting everyone's attention.


	6. The freak

"yeah you don't have to tell anyone cause Penelope and Jade are about to" Rafael says pointing at Penelope and Jade standing on a table and getting everyone's attention.

I turn around and see Penelope smirking at me. I glare at her. "Hello everyone, So you may know that Hope here is on the girls soccer team" Jade says smirking. "She not who she says she is, She's a freak, she's not normal, she shouldn't even be on the girls soccer team if she's has a boy body part" Penelope says. I can feel everyone's eyes on me and hear whispers. "Shut the fuck up Penelope" Lizzie says giving Penelope a death glare. I feel Josie hand go in mine. "Come on let's get out of here"Josie says with worry, she gets up. "Hope Mikaelson the freak show, everyone knows now, leave the school or we'll do something far worse then this" Jade says smirking. "What the hell is your problem with Hope" Josie says to Penelope and Jade. "She stole you from us" Penelope says. "I was never yours, I'm no one's"Josie says glaring at them. "Fine be someone else's bitch, you whore" Penelope says. Lizzie gets up and storm's over to Penelope and and tackles her on the floor and starts throwing punches. We run and try to get Lizzie off. Jade punches me in the face. I take a few steps back from the hit. I walk back to Jade and punch her right on her nose and punch her two more times and she falls to the ground. Shit. That hurt my hand. Landon looks at me shocked. Rafael pulls Lizzie off of Penelope and her nose is bleeding. " You bitch, you broke my nose" Penelope says standing up and tackles Lizzie to the floor. Josie was about to kick Penelope but Mg holds her back cause she's going to hurt herself. I try to pull Penelope off but her elbow hits my face. Ouch that hurt. Great, now my mouth is bleeding. I recover from the hit and grab Penelope from her arms and pull her back.

Lizzie gets up with a bruised cheek. Penelope gets up to with her nose bleeding and her eye is bruised.

Josie looks like she's going to pop by fuming with anger. "What the hell Penelope, your just doing this because you thought she stole me from you, I was never yours and I will never be yours Penelope, look around and look what you did, you didn't just tell everyone something about Hope, but you invaded her privacy, she wasn't ready tell anyone yet, she was just telling people she trusted and you ruined it for her" Josie says with anger. Suddenly the door opens and everyone freezes. All eyes go to the cafeteria door.

" What's going on here??" Dr. Saltzman says with anger and confusion. He looks at the twins and his eyes go wide. " What happened" Dr. Saltzman says running towards us. "Penelope and Jade told everyone in the cafeteria something about Hope, and Penelope got her ass kicked" Alyssa says getting up from a table and smirking. He looks at me and looks around the whole cafeteria. "Penelope and Jade go to my office so I can speak with you" Dr. Saltzman says looking them straight in the eyes. They look down and walk out the cafeteria. "I will talk to you guys later" Dr. Saltzman says looking at all of us. We nod and walk to my room.

When we get in my room I fall on my bed face first. I groan. Josie sits next to me and rubs my back. "You okay?" Josie says with worried eyes. I shake my head. " Are you?" I ask Josie. She shakes her head too and lays down on her back. "I better not have a black eye" Lizzie says angrily. "Do you want an ice pack" Mg ask Lizzie. Lizzie nods and smiles. Mg runs to my mini fridge and gets a small towel and wraps it around the ice pack and gives it to Lizzie. "Do you guys want to watch black Christmas" Landon says sitting on the rocking chair. We nod. He walks over to the tv and puts it in. Suddenly the door opens and Alyssa walks in on her phone and lays on her bed without even looking at us. I cough. " Oh hey"Alyssa says looking at us. "So is it true what Penelope said earlier" Alyssa says looking at me. I nod and look down. "Don't worry I won't judge you, Penelope is a bitch for doing that tho"Alyssa says. "She indeed is" I say. "Do you wanna watch a movie with us" Landon ask Alyssa. She nods and grins. Landon plays the movie and sits on the chair.

When the movies done we play never have I ever. Alyssa stole Dr. Saltzman liquor stash. " Okay, never have I ever, got caught making out with someone" Landon says. Alyssa drinks, Lizzie drinks, Mg drinks, Jed drinks, and I drink. "Never have I ever, betrayed a friend" Rafael says. Lizzie drinks, Landon drinks, and I drink. "Never have I ever lost someone that was my fault" Alyssa says joking. Rafael, Landon, and I drink. Everyone looks at us. " Oh" Alyssa says. "Who?"Mg says. Lizzie hits him on the shoulder. "My sister, Maya"Rafael says looking down. "Stop blaming it on yourself, we didn't know what would happen, we were drunk" Landon says looking at Rafael. 

The door opens and Dr. Saltzman comes in. "Okay, so do you guys want to tell m-" Dr. Saltzman says but stop's when he sees we have his liquor. "What the hell are you guys doing, you aren't even old enough, detention all of you tomorrow" Dr. Saltzman says looking at us. "Can we still play at the soccer game tomorrow" Josie and Lizzie say. "I'll think about it, go to your rooms it's almost curfew" Dr. Saltzman says grabbing the bottle and walking out the room. Everyone says goodbye and see you later. Josie hugs me. "Call me or text me if somethings wrong or if you need anything" Josie says. I nod. We let go of each other and I kiss her on her cheek and smile. "Goodnight" I say. " Goodnight" she says back. She walks out my room and closes the door. I get ready for bed and fall asleep. Tomorrow's is going to be a long day.


	7. Soccer game

I wake up hearing shuffling in the room. I open my eyes and Alyssa pacing back and forth in front of her closet. "What are you doing?"I ask Alyssa. "I'm trying to find an outfit for I can wear when I go on a date with Kaleb" Alyssa say smiling. "Well can you do it quietly please" I say putting the pillow on my face. "No"Alyssa says smirking. 

I take the pillow off my face and throw it at her, she catches it and throws it back at me. "Why are you so grouchy"Alyssa says. "I hate it when someone wakes me up"I say to Alyssa. "Well you should thank me for waking you up cause it's 7:44am"Alyssa says. "What" I say jumping off my bed and getting clothes from my closet and heading to the bathroom. 

I brush my teeth and put on my clothes. I get out the bathroom and get my backpack and I open the door and step outside my room. 

Once I step outside my room, I feel all eyes on me and hear whispers. I walk quickly to Landon and Rafael's room. I knock two times. Landon opens it and lets me in. I see Kaleb and Mg. "Hey" I say. "I didn't think you'd survive out there"Kaleb says joking. "Want a gummy worms" Landon offers. I shake my head. "We have a soccer game today"Rafael says smiling. "Yes we do, and we're going to kick there ass"Kaleb says. "Where are you taking Alyssa?"I say to Kaleb. "Probably gonna sneak out of school and go to mystic grill"Kaleb says smiling. "We should go, I don't wanna Miss class"Rafael says standing up. I nod and we stand up too. We walk out the room and I can hear the whispers and feel the stares. We walk to class.

When I finish all my classes I go to the cafeteria for dinner. As I open the door all eyes go on me. Some people look disgusted, some just give me a warm smile. I walk to the table where my friends are at. I smile at them.

"Eat up, you need to get ready for the game"Lizzie says. I roll my eyes. I look at Josie and hold her hand under the table. We smile at each other.

"Freak" I hear someone say. I turn around and look at the person. Roman Sienna. I glare at him. He just gives me a disgusted look. I feel Josie tightening her hand in mine. Josie turns around and gives Roman Sienna a dark look that makes him gulp and turns back around. She turns back around eats.

"I heard Penelope and Jade got kicked off the team"Alyssa says sitting down next to Kaleb. "That's what they get"Lizzie says smirking. "Dad didn't kick us off the team"Josie says smiling. "Dad gave me detention"Lizzie says with a shocked face. "Probably because you hit Penelope first, and you broke her nose"Alyssa says. Lizzie nods. "We should go practice before the game starts"Josie says. "We need to practice too"Rafael says to Landon and Jed. We get up and go to the field. 

When we're at the field we grab the three soccer balls. 1 for me and Josie, 1 for Rafael and Jed, and 1 for Lizzie and Landon. We pass it to each other. Then we fight over the ball and try to get it in our net. It's boys vs girls. Landon trips over the ball and makes it in the net. "Goooooaaaaalllllllll"Landon says standing up and running. I roll my eyes and laugh. I see Josie staring at me and I give her a wink, she blushes. We take a brake and sit on the bleachers. We see everyone come out the school and walk to the field.

We see a bus with students from mystic falls high. The Timberwolves soccer team are wearing red and black. They get off the bus with smirks. I roll my eyes. "They're so dramatic"Lizzie says rolling her eyes. "They look cool"Landon says. "Shut it, Hobbit"Lizzie says to Landon. I laugh. "The Games is about to start"Alyssa says walking towards us with Kaleb and Mg walking behind her. Mg smiles to Lizzie and gives her a water bottle. "Thanks"Lizzie says blushing. "Are they dating yet" I whisper to Josie and she laughs and shakes her head. I roll my eyes and groan. "What"Lizzie says looking at me. "Nothing"I say laughing. She rolls her eyes.

"Everyone on the field"the coach says to us. We walk on the field and go in the middle. The referee gets a coin. "Heads or Tails"the referee says. "Tails never fails"Dana from the Timberwolves said. The referee tosses the coin and it lands on tails. The Timberwolves smirk. Everyone get into position. The referee blows the whistle and the game starts. Dana has the ball and passes it to her teammates. Dana gets the ball back and kicks it to the goal but our goalie blocks it and picks it up and passes it to Lizzie. Lizzie kicks the ball to Josie and Josie starts going to the Timberwolves side. Dana tries to get the ball back but Josie passes it to me. I have the ball and start running with it and run closer to the goal. I pass it to Lizzie. She kicks it to the goal and makes it in. "Goooaaaalllll"Dr. Saltzman says jumping up. The school screams. I give Lizzie a high five and Josie does the same. The Timberwolves have the ball again. One of the Timberwolves passes the ball to Dana and she runs to the goal. She kicks it and misses. "Damn it"Dana says. The game goes on.

There's 2 minutes left in the game and it's 2-1, and we're up. The Timberwolves have the ball and somehow Lizzie gets the ball and starts going towards the Timberwolves side. Lizzie passes me the ball, I pass it to Josie and right when I pass it I feel someone tackle me to the floor. Her cleats go into my right thigh. I can feel tears in my eyes. I groan from the pain. I hear cheering. Someone must have made a goal. Then I hear yelling and boos. I hear someone running towards me. "Hope are you okay??"Josie ask me. I don't answer. All I can feel is the pain. "Where does it hurt?"Josie says. "Hope Answer me for I can help you"Josie says with worry in her voice. I look at her and see her looking concern. "M- My right thigh"I say stuttering. She looks at my thigh with worry. "It's bleeding and it's starting to get bruised"Josie says panicking. Lizzie and Dr. Saltzman come running. "That looks bad"Lizzie says looking at my thigh.  
"Yeah, you need to go to the nurse"Dr. Saltzman says. "Come on, get up"Lizzie says. I take her hand and stand up. I put all my weight on my left leg so it won't hurt my thigh. I hop my way to the nurses office. "Did we win"I ask Lizzie and Josie. They nod. "Really your worried about losing than the bruise and cut on your thigh"Josie says rolling her eyes. I chuckle. "Dana is such a bitch, she would do anything just to get attention"Lizzie says rolling her eyes. 

We get to the nurses office and I sit on the chair while she inspect my thigh. "Your going to have to not put to much weight on your right leg cause it will bring pain to your thigh, and make sure to relax and put some ice"The nurse says to me. I nod. "Will you guys watch her cause she would need someone to get her homework, get her food, and she will need help changing her bandage and taking a shower"the nurse asks Josie and Lizzie. Josie nods. "no thank you, I will not have Hope boss me around"Lizzie says smirking. I roll my eyes and chuckle. "Okay that's it you can go to your room and if you need painkillers ask one of your friends to get it for you"the nurse says smiling at me. I nod and thank her. 

We walk back to my room. But I'm mainly hopping. Lizzie opens the door and I lay on my bed slowly so I won't hurt my thigh. "I'll be in my room, Josie are you staying a night in here so you can watch over hope or are you going to come back in our room?"Lizzie ask Josie. "I'm going to stay with hope"Josie says. "If that's fine with you"Josie says look at me. "It's fine"I say to Josie. Lizzie walks to my mini fridge and get out an ice pack and hands it to Josie. Josie thanks her. Lizzie walks out the room. "Can I see?"Josie ask me. I nod. I sit up. And undo the bandage. Ew. It's all purple. Josie gets up and grabs a small towel and wraps it around the ice pack so it isn't so cold. "I can't really see, um can you take off your shorts"Josie says. "You don't have t-"Josie says but I cut her off. "It's ok" I say pulling my shorts off, revealing my black Woxers. She puts the ice pack on my thigh and I flinch. She pulls the ice pack back and looks at me. "Sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?"Josie says panicking. I shake my head and chuckle. "No it's just cold"I say. She puts the ice pack to my thigh carefully. She looks at me. "Can we watch a movie"I say to Josie. She nods and smiles. "What do you want to watch?"Josie ask me. "Let's watch pitch perfect 3"I say to Josie. I was about to get up but she stops me by placing her hand on my shoulder. She stand up and finds the movie and puts it in. I grab the remote and play it. She gets on my bed and lay down next to me. I put my head on her shoulder and close my eyes. She puts her hand in my hair and massages my head. I moan at the feeling. She laughs quietly. I fall asleep a couple minutes later feeling safe, loved, and happy.


	8. Do you know how babies are made

I wake up with someone's weight on me. I open my eyes a little and see Josie sleeping peacefully. I smile. I move some hair out of her face. I feel eyes on me so I turn to the other side of the room. 

I see Alyssa staring at me. "What?"I say confused. She points at my sweats. I look down and see that I have a boner. God damn it. "I'm gonna go"Alyssa says awkwardly walking out the room.

I move slightly so I can get up but the movement causes Josie to wake up. She opens her eyes and smiles at me. "Hi"Josie says. I still have a panic look on my face. "What?"Josie says with a frown. "Um, can I go to the bathroom"I say. She looks at me confused and gets off me. I get up carefully and I see her eyes on my crotch. I blush and look down at the floor. "It's fine"she says smiling.

She gets up and helps me walk to the bathroom. "Do you want me to get anything, are you hungry?"Josie says. I shake my head. She closes the door. I sigh. I take my sweats off and my Woxers. I haven't pleasured myself in a long time. Fuck you morning wood. What if Josie hears me?.

I shake my head. Your overthinking this. She wouldn't mind, would she?. I sit on the toilet seat and lean back.

I wrap my hand around my cock. And start moving my hand up and down. I moan at the feeling but I put my hand over my mouth so Josie wouldn't hear. My hand goes faster on my cock. I feel my cum building up. My breathing quickens. I'm about to c-. Suddenly I feel myself release. I feel the cum fall on my thighs. Mm. My mouth opens. "Josie"I say Josie's name while moaning. I sit on the toilet for a little while. 

Shit. Did she hear me. I grab toilet paper and start wiping all the cum off myself. I throw it in the toilet and flush, And wash my hands.

I get up and pull up my Woxers and sweats. I was about to open the door but I hear Josie saying my name like she was out of breath. I open the door and see a very sweaty Josie on my bed with her legs wide open and her eyes closed. My eyes go wide and my mouth hangs open. I clear my throat. That causes her to open her eyes. She looks at me with wide eyes, I see a blush creeping on her face. I feel myself getting hard. Shit. I can't move. I feel like I'm frozen. Josie's eyes suddenly drift down and settled on my sweats. I look down and see that I have a boner. Fuck. I blush. I look up and see Josie eyes are now on mine. She's not even covering herself. My eyes drift down to her whole body. Once I know what I'm doing I look at the ceiling.

"Um.. can you cover yourself"I ask Josie. She gets up and walks towards me. She gently pushes my head down so she can look me in the eyes. "Do you want me to"Josie says staring right into my eyes. "No"I say without even thinking. She puts her hands on my neck. We're so close to each other that our noses are touching.

I look at her lips. She looks at my eyes and I see lust and something else I can't quite place, but it makes my heart jump. She smiles at me.

Sometimes it feels like there's a magnet between both of us, It feels like it's pulling me towards her, like we're supposed to be with each other, stay by each other's side, be there for each other.

I look at her the same. She closes the distance between us. She kisses me with so much love, I can't help but smile into the kiss. She pulls back and stare at me with lust in her eyes. I kiss her and i feel her tongue on my bottom lip asking for entrance. I let her tongue in my mouth and our tongues fight each other.

I gently push her to the bed. We walk to the bed until her legs hit the bed. I push her down on the bed and I go on top of her and kiss her with love.

Love??. Do I love Josie?.

I smile into the kiss. She pulls at my shirt. I disconnect the kiss and stand on my knees and pull my shirt off. She does the same.

She's Wearing a black Lacy bra. I'm wearing a Nike sports bra. She looks at me with something I can't place. 

Is it love??. Does Josie love me?.

I smile at her and I kiss her. She pulls me down so our chest are together. She reaches down my sweats and grabs my cock. I moan. "Take off your sweats"Josie says. I do what she orders. I get off the bed, and I take off my sweats and I see her eyes go to my 9 inch cock. But it's covered from my Woxers. She looks back at my eyes and smiles. "Your beautiful, with and without your dick"Josie says with so much love. I look at her and smile.

I walk to her and go on top of her and kiss her. She grabs my shoulders and switches the position so she is on top. She kisses me and takes her shorts off. She's wearing black panties. She straddles my waist with her thighs on both sides of my legs. She reaches behind her back and unclips her bra. I stare at her chest. "You can touch them"Josie says looking straight into my eyes. I slowly bring my hand up and put my hand on her left boob. I give her boob a squeeze. She moans and slowly grinds on me, the motion causes my dick to twitch. "Take off your bra"Josie demands. I sit up and take off my sports bra. She looks at my chest and back up to my eyes. She leans in starts attacking my neck with kisses. She trails her kisses down. But we're interrupted by a knock. 

"Hope, it's Dr. Saltzman, open the door"Dr. Saltzman says. I look at Josie who's staring at me with wide panic eyes. Josie gets up and looks for her bra and shorts. I look around for my clothes. Shit. We put are clothes on in a hurry. When we're done putting our clothes on I walk to the door and open it. "Hi Dr. Saltzman"I say forcing a smile on my face. He smiles back. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and i got your home work, if you need anything else you can tell me" Dr. Saltzman says. I nod. "Have you seen jo-"Dr. Saltzman was about to say something but suddenly looks down. His eyes go wide. "Um, am I interrupting something"Dr. Saltzman says turning around. I look down and see I'm still hard. I blush. Fuck. I close the door and look at Josie with wide eyes. She looks like she's trying to hold back a laugh. "Really, this is not the time to laugh"I say to Josie. She breaks and starts laughing. "I'm sorry, but you should've seen your face"Josie says laughing.

"Josie?"Dr. Saltzman says on the other side of the closed door. I look at Josie with panic. "He didnt know you were in my room"I whisper to Josie. I roll my eyes. Josie looks at my with panic. "Hope why is my daughter in your room"Dr. Saltzman says through the closed door. I look at Josie. "Josie was helping me study for the test on Monday"I say smirking at the great lie I made up. "Why the hell do you have a boner then??"Dr. Saltzman says angrily. I look at Josie. "Morning wood"I say. "Um, we'll talk later, right now go to breakfast then come to my office"Dr. Saltzman says walking away from the door.

I sigh. Josie starts laughing. "Why are you laughing, he's probably going to kill me"I say with wide eyes. "Stop being overdramatic"Josie says still laughing. I roll my eyes. I take a deep breath. "He just probably thinks you had morning wood"Josie says. I nod. "do you want to get breakfast?"I ask Josie. She nods. I get clothes out of my drawer and pass some to Josie and we Change.

We walk to the cafeteria hand in hand and see some people looking disgusted at us. I roll my eyes. "Does your leg still hurt?"Rafael ask me when we sit down on the table. "Kinda"I say. Josie gets up and walks towards the food area. I put my head on the table and sigh. "What's wrong?"Lizzie says. "your dad interrupted me and Josie and I had a boner and he saw it and now me and Josie have to see him after we eat breakfast, I think he's going to kill me" I say putting my head on the table. They all laugh. "How is that funny, it's embarrassing"I say to them. They still laugh. "He wouldn't even hurt a fly"Lizzie says. "He might give you the dad talk"Kaleb says laughing. "He's probably going to tell you to make sure to use protection, and how to be safe which is more awkward"Mg says laughing.

"How do you know it's going to be awkward when he tells us about the safe stuff?"I ask Mg. He blushes and turns to Lizzie. Lizzie just bit him under the table. "U-uh y-you know, a-all dads are like that, right?"Mg says stuttering. Lizzie looks like she doesn't want to be here from how red she's turning. 

Josie comes back with two plates and sits down at the table. "What happened?"Josie says looking at Lizzie who's face is red. "I think mg and Lizzie here have something going on"Kaleb says smirking. Mg and Lizzie blush. "I knew it"Josie says fist pumping the air and smiling. "Okay, we have something going on but we didn't want to tell anyone when we know it's official"Lizzie says. Mg nods. We nod. "I mean you guys do look like a good couple"I say. They smile. "You guys are adorable together"Josie says with her legs jumping under the table. 

We talk about stuff and we go our separate ways, me and Josie go to Dr. Saltzman office. When we're at the door Josie knocks two times. We here a come in. We open the door and see Dr. Saltzman sitting on his desk doing some paperwork from the school. He looks up and see me and Josie. He puts the stuff away. "Sit down"Dr. Saltzman says. We do what he says and sit down on the chairs. We look anywhere but his eyes. "I know you guys are teenagers and you can do whatever you want but can you guys please use protection and be safe cause I really don't want to be a grandpa right now"Dr. Saltzman says. We nod. "I'm not trying to make this awkward but you guys do know how babies are made-" Dr. Saltzman says but gets interrupted. "Nope, sorry dad but you are not going to tell us how babies are made, we already know"Josie says blushing. I laugh a little. "Okay okay, but just be safe and be smart"Dr. Saltzman says staring at both of us in the eyes. We nod. "okay that's it, you can go and gang out with your friend"Dr. Saltzman says shooing us out. We get up and walk out the office.

We were about to walk to Landon and Rafael's room but someone bumps into us. We turn around and see Jade and Penelope.


	9. I'm sorry

We turn around and see Jade and Penelope. "Hello ladies"Jade says looking at me and Josie. 

I roll my eyes. "What do you want?"I say to them.

"You got us kicked off the team and we have detention for 2 weeks, now you have to pay for your actions"Penelope says glaring at me.

"That was all you guys, if you haven't done what you did you wouldn't have gotten detention and you wouldn't have been kicked off the team, so don't blame it all on me cause I did nothing to make you guys hate me"I say glaring at them. 

"We should go"Josie says pulling my arm. 

Penelope grabs Josie's arm. "You guys aren't going anywhere"Penelope says. I turn to Penelope and push her so she would let go of Josie. "Bitch"Jade says pulling my arms behind my back and pushing me towards a empty classroom. 

Penelope comes up to me grabs me and push me to the floor. Josie storms in and stands in front of me. "Stop"Josie says. Penelope laughs and Jade grabs Josie by the arms and pushes her to the wall.

I try to get up but Penelope had her leg on my thigh. I groan in pain. I try to push her leg off but she pushes more pressure.

"Everyone have consequences for their actions"Penelope says picking her leg up and smashing it into my thigh. I scream but it gets muffled by her hand.

"No one's coming, no matter how loud you scream"Penelope says laughing. I punch her in the face and she takes a few steps back. I get up slowly trying not to make more damage to my thigh.

Jade tackles me to the floor. "Get off of her"Josie says pulling Jade off of me. Penelope comes and gets Josie. 

"You've really been a pain in the ass"Penelope says throwing Josie to the wall making Josie unconscious.

I get up not caring about the pain in my leg and storm towards Penelope and tackle her to the floor and throw punches at her. I hit Penelope until she starts bleeding. 

Suddenly I'm getting tackled by Jade. She hits me in the face 3 times but I catch her fist and push her off of me. I get up and punch her in the face. She blocked my punch and punches me in the face. She tackled me to the floor and straddles my waist and throws punches at me. I struggle underneath her and try to get her off of me. 

I see Penelope get up and head towards us. She picks up her foot and slams it into my head. I head into unconsciousness.

-

I wake up and feel pain all over my body. I open my eyes and see I'm in a class room. Why am I in a class roo- . Where the hell is Josie. I look around the class room and see Josie on the floor.

I get up and run over to an unconscious Josie. "Josie"I say with worry. "Wake up please"I say with tears I'm my eyes.

I need help. I get out my phone and call Rafael. "hey hope" Rafael says through the phone. "Raf I need you and landon to come to the science room"I say quickly. "Why?"Rafael says concern. "Please Raf just come"I say ending the call. I look at Josie and see she's bleeding on the side of her head. Shit. This is all my fault. 

After a while I hear someone open the door. I jump and look to see who it is. I see Landon and Rafael come in. "Omg hope are you okay?"Landon says running towards me. I nod. " It's Josie, she isn't waking up"I say with a tear coming out of my eye.

"Hey it's okay, we just need to get her to the nurses office, and you too cause you look like you got into a fight with some Wolf's" Rafael says. I nod. Rafael picks Josie up and we walk to the nurses office. We get some weird worried looks from other students as we walk to the nurses office. 

Once we get there we set Josie down on the little bed. The nurse checks her out if she has any serious injuries. 

"She's fine she's just unconscious, it's not to bad she just needs to wake up and I'll check her again if something happens, should I inform Dr. Saltzman"the nurse says. I nod. The nurse goes and calls Dr. Saltzman. 

"Are you sure you're okay?"Landon says to me. I nod. "You don't look like your fine, you have several deep cuts and bruises, and your thigh is bleeding again"Rafael says. "I'm fine"I say rolling my eyes. "Honey you need to get stitches on that cut on your face and your head, and your thigh needs cleaning and I need to put a clean bandage"the nurse says. I shake my head and groan at the pain. "Okay"I say laying on the other bed of Josie. "This might hurt"the nurse says. 

-

"What happened??"Dr. Saltzman says storming into the nurses office with Lizzie behind him. "Relax"Landon says. "What do you mean relax?? I get a call that my daughter is in the nurses office unconscious and no one tells me why!!"Dr. Saltzman says yelling. "Dad calm down"Lizzie says. "Your daughter is fine, she just has stitches and needs to wake up"the nurse says. "And hope just needs stitches and a new bandage"the nurse says. 

"Hope is here too??"Dr. Saltzman says walking over to the beds. He walks over to me. "What happened??"Dr. Saltzman ask me. "Jade and Penelope"I say to Dr. Saltzman. I look at Lizzie who looks like she wants to murder someone. 

"I'm going to kill those bitches"Lizzie says. "Lizzie language, and no you aren't going to kill anyone"Dr. Saltzman says getting up. "Call me when Josie wakes up"Dr. Saltzman says walking out the nurses office. "I think he might kill them"I say to Lizzie. "He won't he will just expel them"Lizzie says rolling her eyes. I laugh.

"What happened?"Lizzie say looking at Josie with worry.

"We were going to Landon and Rafael's room but they showed up and Penelope grabbed Josie's arm and I pushed Penelope and Jade got me by my arms and pushed me to a empty classroom and that's how all the fighting happened"I say to Lizzie. She looks at me and hugs me. I tense up but relax into the hug. "Thank you for being there for my sister and protecting her"Lizzie says pulling back from the hug. I nod. "I'd do anything for her"I say looking at Josie and smiling. Lizzie gets up. "Do you want anything to eat?"Lizzie says to me. "Anything will be fine" I say to Lizzie. She nods and heads out the door.

After a while I see Josie shift on the bed. "Josie"I say going to her. She opens her eyes and smile but it quickly turns to a frown. "What happened?"Josie says. "We got into a little fight with Jade and Penelope"I say to Josie. 

"A little?, Josie was just unconscious and you had to get stitches"Lizzie says walking into the room and hugging her sister. "You okay??"Lizzie says to Josie. Josie nods. "I got you cinnamon rolls"Lizzie says handing a plate to Josie. Josie smiles. I get up slowly and walk over to Landon and Rafael. 

"You shouldn't be walking your thigh still needs to heal"Rafael says. I shrug. "What's wrong??"Landon says. "Nothing"I say lying. "Come on hope, you never lie to us"Rafael says. I sit down next to them. 

"Everything is my fault"I say to Landon and Rafael. "What do you mean?"Landon says. "if I just stopped being friends with Josie and do what they said then none of this would've happened"I say with tears in my eyes. "Hope-"Landon says but I interrupt him. "No, I don't want her to get hurt because of me, I want her to be happy"I say standing up. "Hope, don't run"Rafael says. I shake my head and walk out the nurses office. I have to. 

I get my phone out and call my mom. "Hey honey how are you doing"Hayley says through the phone. "Hey Mom"I say sniffling. "What's wrong"Hayley says panicking. "Um can I come home?"I say. "Yeah, when??"Hayley says. "um can you come pick me up today"I say. "Okay I'll just have to call Alaric and tell him, me and your dad will be there in 10"Hayley says. "Okay, bye"I say. "Bye honey"Hayley says. 

-

I go to my room and pack my clothes and stuff I need and head out my room and go to the main entrance. 

Once I'm there I wait for my mom and dad to come pick me up. "Hope" Dr. Saltzman says walking towards me. "Hey Dr. Saltzman"I say not looking him in the eyes. "You haven't said goodbye to Josie and your friends yet"Dr. Saltzman says confused.

"I know"I say. "Hope, Landon and Rafael told me about what happened to Maya and I know you want to protect Josie but you're just going to hurt her more, please stop running"Dr. Saltzman says. "Sorry Dr. Saltzman, but running is the best option I have, staying here is only going to hurt Josie, tell her I'm sorry"I say to Dr. Saltzman.

"Hope-"Dr. Saltzman says but gets interrupted by Mom and Dad. "Hope what happened"Klaus says walking towards me and look at the stitches and bruise's on my face. "I'll tell you at the house"I say to my dad and mom. "Bye Dr. Saltzman"I say going into the car and leaving behind my friends and Josie. 

-

When we're at my house I try to go straight into my room. "Hope, tell us what happened"Hayley says. I stop. "Can we talk about this tomorrow I'm tried"I say. "Okay, but what do you want for dinner"Klaus says. "Anything"I say walking upstairs and heading to my room. When I'm in my room i get a phone call. 

"Hello"I say. "Hey hope" someone says through the phone. 

"Who's this?"I say confused. "It's your favorite aunt"Rebekah says through the phone. "Aunt Rebekah"I say smiling. "How are you doing my love"Rebekah says. "Nothing I just got back home, Im leaving school for awhile"I say sighing. "What happened?"Rebekah says. "Let's just say I got into a fight with two girls at my school"I say. "Did you win??"Rebekah says through the phone. "No, I got knocked out by a foot hitting my head"I say rolling my eyes. "How dare they hurt my niece"Rebekah says. I laugh. "I wish I can see all you guys"I say frowning. "Come to New Orleans"Rebekah says. "let me tell mom and dad"I say laughing. "Okay, I can't wait to see my beautiful niece"Rebekah says. "Bye aunt Rebekah"I say laughing. "Bye I love you"Rebekah says. I hang up and head downstairs. 

I see my mom cocking some food for dinner. "Hey Mom and Dad, can we go to new Orleans??"I say. They look at me with wide smiles. "Did Aunt Rebekah call you"Hayley says. "Yeah but I haven't seen aunt Freya and uncle kol in a long time"I say giving them sad puppy eyes. "Alright love we'll go see them, go pack your stuff"Klaus says. I smile and head upstairs to pack. 

-

Once we arrive at our family's mansion in new Orleans. I love it when everyone goes and party outside playing jazz music. I love it here, my home. 

"Hopey, how you doing love"Uncle Kol says bringing me into a bone crushing hug. "I'm fine, but I think your going to break me"I say. He lets me go and smiles at me. "Who hurt my favorite niece"Uncle kol says looking at my face. I roll my eyes. "I'm came here to forget, so can we not talk about me, I wanna hear what you guys been up to"I say.

"Well if you stayed here you would've known, but I don't blame you, I only blame your dad for taking you away from us"aunt Freya says smiling. 

"Hey Aunt Freya"I say hugging her. I grin. "Where's Aunt Rebekah"I say looking around.

"Im right here love"Rebekah says pulling me into her arms. "I missed you" I say smiling. "I missed you too, now what do you want to do today" Rebekah says smiling. "Anything, I missed this place"I say. "Where's my brother Elijah"Klaus says. 

"He's probably buying suits"I say joking. "No that's only on Tuesdays" Elijah says walking inside. "Hey Uncle Elijah"I say hugging him. He smiles and hugs me.

"Where were you"Rebekah says to Elijah. "Well I had to get my niece something for her birthday tomorrow"Elijah says. I smile. 

"What did you get me??"I say. "Nope, not gonna tell you"Elijah says walking away. 

"Come on"Rebekah says pulling my arm. "Where are we going??"I say confused. "We are going shopping" Rebekah says. I frown. 

"Wipe that frown off your face, it won't take long"Rebekah says smirking. "When we go shopping you take your time, and we always come back home at night even though we go early"I say. Rebekah shrugs. 

-

Once we're out of the store we walk around. "So you gonna tell me why you're running" Rebekah says. "I'm not running"I say not looking her in the eyes.

"Everytime something's wrong you come to New Orleans to get away from something"Rebekah says looking at me with worried eyes. "Nothing's wrong"I say. My phone rings.

"Hello??"I say through the phone. "Hope where the hell are you??"Josie says. Shit. 

"Um, I'm with my family"I say. "Why did you leave and didn't tell me"Josie says angrily. I look at my Aunt and she looks at me with worry. "I'll be home in a bit"I say to Rebekah. She nods and walks back to the mansion. 

"Look Josie, I'm sorry okay, but I don't want you to get hurt anymore because of me"I say.

"Hope, you aren't the one who's hurting me and I know you lost someone already but you aren't going to lose me"Josie says crying. 

"I'm sorry, I hope you have a wonderful life, and hope you have someone that makes you smile, laugh, and give you everything you want"I say letting a tear fall out my eye.

I want to say I love you but I can't. "Hope, what are you saying"Josie says. "I'm saying I can't be with you, I can't be your friend, I can't, I just can't"I say. "Please hope don't say that"Josie says full on crying now. "I'm sorry"I say hanging up. 

I look around and see people looking at me. I wipe my tears. I quickly walk to a bar. I see my aunt Freya wife, Keelin. I walk over to her. 

"hey hope"Keelin says smiling at me. I force a smile. "Hey"I say. "What are you doing here, your not old enough to drink"Keelin says raising and eyebrow. I shrug. "I'll be 18 tomorrow"I say. "Yeah, tomorrow"Keelin says. "Please" I say frowning. "What's wrong"Keelin says. "I don't wanna talk about it"I say putting my head in my hands. "Here"Keelin says handing me a beer. "Don't tell your dad"Keelin says. I nod. I take a sip but sips soon turn to gulps. 

-

Keelin drives me to the mansion. "Why did you have to drink so much"Keelin says. "Well when you were serving other people their drinks i secretly stole more drinks"I say laughing. "You are going to get me killed"Keelin says shaking her head. 

Once we are at the mansion I head up to my room. When I'm in my room I see a figure sitting on a chair next to my bed. I throw a pillow at the Intruder. I turn on the light. 

"Ow"Rebekah says. "Oh sorry aunt Rebekah"I say laughing. "Are you drunk??"Rebekah say. I nod and laugh. 

"Why the hell are you drunk"aunt Rebekah says angrily. "To forget obviously"I say. "What are you trying to forget"Rebekah says frowning. "Everything"I say with watery eyes. "I want to forget everything"I say with a tear falling out of my eye. 

"Hey it's okay, if you want to talk I'm here okay"Rebekah says hugging me. I nod. "you should sleep"Rebekah says. I nod. I walk to my bed and close my eyes. Rebekah sits next to me. 

"Everything will be ok"Rebekah says kissing my forehead. She gets up and leaves the room. After a few minutes I fall asleep


	10. Time to get stupid

I wake up to my phone ringing. I open my eyes and suddenly I feel a headache coming. What the hell. I turn and look at my alarm clock, it's 6:45. I hear my phone still ringing so I grab and see who's calling me. It's Rafael. I answer it.

"What"I say in a hoarse voice. "Hope, where the hell are you, and what did you do to make Josie cry"Rafael says. 

"I decided to pay a visit to my family in new Orleans. I told Josie I can't be with her, I don't want her get hurt because of me"I say. 

"Hope, I know your still scared to move on from Maya's death but-"I interrupt him. "Don't, please, can people stop reminding me that Maya's dead"I say with my voice cracking. 

"Hope, you have to move on, she would want that for you"Rafael says with concern. I shake my head even though he can't see it. "You don't get it, I can't, I just can't"I say with my voice shaking. 

"Hope, I get it, I lost Cassie remember, I loved her, but she wanted me to move on, so I did but I still miss her sometimes"Rafael says. 

"I'm sorry, I know that Cassie loved you, and she would do anything to make you happy but I can't imagine if I lose Josie, I love her"I say. I love Josie saltzman.

"Finally you say it, go get your girl hope, she needs you and you need her. I want you to be happy, Maya wants you to be happy too"Rafael says. "Okay"I say hanging up. 

I get up but quickly sit back down. Ugh. Why did I drink so much. I get back up and head to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

As I'm finished taking a shower and getting ready I walk out the bathroom. I see my aunt Rebekah sitting on my bed. 

"What are you doing in my room"I say. "What, I can't see my niece and tell her happy birthday"Aunt Rebekah says sarcastically. I raise my eyebrows. 

"Okay, I just wanted to know what you wanted to forget so badly you drank alcohol yesterday"Aunt Rebekah says looking at me with concerned eyes. I look down.

"I just wanted to forget my life, I just want to forget things I can't have, I just wanted to forget before I go back to my messy life"I say. 

Aunt Rebekah looks at me with worry in her eyes. "Why would your life be messy"Aunt Rebekah says.

I sigh. "Well you might want to get popcorn cause what I'm about to tell you is going to be a lot"I say sitting on the chair next to my bed. 

I tell Aunt Rebekah everything that happened, she hasn't said anything, she just has her mouth open and her eyes wide. I think she's stuck. I slowly bring my hand up and put my hand towards her face and poke her cheek twice. 

"Um... Are you okay??"I ask Aunt Rebekah. She nods. "Hope, dinners ready"Hayley says yelling from downstairs. 

I get up and stare at my Aunt. "Are you gonna eat??"I ask. "I'll be down in a minute"Aunt Rebekah finally says something. I get out my room and head downstairs and head to the kitchen. 

"Good morning Mom"I say smiling at Hayley. She smiles and hands me a plate. "Happy birthday" Hayley says.

"where's your Aunt's??"Hayley says handing me plates to put at the table. 

"Aunt Rebekah is in my room but I think she's frozen, I don't know where Aunt Freya is though"I say setting the plates down on the table. 

"I'm not frozen I just needed time to adjust what you just told me"Aunt Rebekah says sitting at the table. 

"What did hope tell you??"Hayley says looking confused. "Nothing"I say quickly. Hayley frowns. "You never talk to me anymore"Hayley says looking at me with sad eyes. I look away feeling guilt. 

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just, It's just that your my mom and I can't talk to you about that, it'll be awkward and you'll tell me about being safe and -" I get interrupted "of course I will talk to you about being safe, even though I would love to be a grandma, but who is it??"Hayley says raising her eyebrows at the last part. 

I roll my eyes. "Josie saltzman, but there's not going to be anything cause I don't want her to get hurt"I say frowning. 

"So you think you're protecting her by not talking to her anymore, hope that's the stupidest thing you could ever do"Hayley says shaking her head. 

"If I'm with her she's just going to get hurt, I can't, I can't lose anyone anymore, I can't lose Josie, I love her to much, I left so she could not get hurt anymore, for she could be happy"I say with watery eyes. Hayley walks over to me and pulls me into a tight hug. I let go everything I was holding back until I have no more tears left. 

"Hope, I know you're still mourning Maya's death but she would want you to let go and be happy, she would want you to live, she would want you to let someone in your life that makes you laugh, makes you smile, and make you happy"Hayley says looking into my eyes. I nod. She kisses my forehead. 

"Go eat before your breakfast gets cold"Hayley says smiling. I nod and wipe my tears. Aunt Rebekah looks at me and smiles. "Go get your girl Hope"Aunt Rebekah whisper's to me. I smile and shake my head. 

-

Josie's Pov

I been lying in my bed all day yesterday and I might do this today too. I sigh. Did hope actually think she was the one hurting me. I just wanted to be with her and make her happy. I frown. I feel my eyes water just by thinking of Hope. I need to stop sulking around and get up and fight for my girl. Hopes not gonna get rid of me that fast. 

I walk towards the bathroom and get into the shower. Once I'm done I put on some clean clothes and go-to breakfast. I see Lizzie talking to super squad. I walk over to them and sit down at the table. 

"Hey, have you heard of Hope??"I say. 

"Yeah, she just needs some time"Rafael says. 

"No, she needs to get her ass over here, and needs to stop being a sad pup, she's not the only one who's crying all night"Lizzie says angrily. 

"She had a rough life, she's just scared getting close to people that might leave her, she's scared of losing people that get to close to her heart"Landon says frowning. 

"Who??"Lizzie says being nosey. I hit Lizzie in the ribs with my elbow. 

"Maya, she was my sister and our best friend, we hang out 24/7, we were all close, but Hope and Maya were closer, and one day we got drunk at a party and I drove, we crashed, hope has a scar on her left shoulder that she has from the car crash, but Maya, Maya didn't survive the car crash. Hope was holding her body, Hope didn't get to say goodbye, neither of us did, but Hope was going through the worst, she says it was her fault, she pushed us away for a few weeks but we found a way to come back, she's my best friend and if she needs time then I'll wait, just give her time and she'll come back when she's ready to"Rafael says. 

"Sorry"Lizzie says wiping her eyes. I look down.

"Why does she always blame herself for things that aren't her fault"I say. 

"She thinks everything is her fault, like when we were younger we were playing soccer and we lost our first game, she passed a kid a ball and he kicked it but missed, she blames herself because she should've just passed it to someone else but she wanted to give the kid a chance cause he never got the chance to make a goal the whole game"Landon says. We all laugh and talk about random stuff until we have to leave.

-

We head to our different classes. I try to get those beautiful blue eyes out of my head. But that's not happening anytime soon. I could never forget that beautiful smile, or her gorgeous Auburn hair, her laugh, and I could never forget her kisses. I smile, I can't wait till she comes back for I can cuddle with her. 

Once I'm done with my classes I get a phone call.

-

Hope

When I'm done eating breakfast I go to my dad's office. I see Klaus painting. "Hey Dad"I say causing him to jump. I laugh. "Sorry"I say still laughing. 

"It's alright love, happy birthday"Klaus says kissing me on top of my head. I smile. "What are you making"I say trying to look at what he's painting. He grabs it and puts it around his back. 

"It's your birthday present, I'll give it to you when I'm done"Klaus says smirking. I roll my eyes. "Okay"I say pouting. 

"Where's my favorite niece"Kol says walking into the room. I roll my eyes. "Happy birthday love"kol says giving me a tight hug. I smile.

"Thanks"I say smiling. "What are we doing today??"Aunt Freya says walking into the room. "This is my quiet place, get out"Klaus says pushing everyone out. 

"Your dad is still the same"Aunt Freya says rolling her eyes. I smile. "What are we going to do for my favorite nieces birthday"kol says grinning. I shake my head already knowing what Uncle kol is planning. 

-

After an hour or two I hear music playing downstairs. I walk downstairs and see people that I don't know. "Mom"I yell walking into the kitchen. "Yes honey"Hayley says smirking at me. 

"Why is there random people in the house??"I say confused. 

"what's a birthday without a party"Aunt Rebekah says walking towards us. I roll my eyes. "And you can finally drink alcohol"Uncle kol says grinning. 

"Hope, would you get mad if I invited your friends over from the Salvatore school and your old school"Aunt Freya says. "Who??"I say looking at my Aunt. 

"Hey Hope"I hear a familiar voice behind me. 

I turn around and see Wendy. "Wendy??"I say with wide eyes. "Happy birthday"Wendy says smiling and handing me a birthday bag.

"Thanks"I say. "We will give you guys time to catch up"Hayley says shooing out everyone. 

"It's been a long time since i seen you"Wendy says smiling. I smile. "Yeah, I missed you"I say giving her a tight hug. "I missed you too, I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise"Wendy says frowning. 

"It's fine"I say. "No it's not, I left when you needed someone, I promised you that I will always be by your side and never leave, I broke it"Wendy says frowning. 

"Don't be silly, You're my best friend I will never be mad at you, you had to go and move to a new school cause your mom had a new job"I say smiling. She nods then smirks at me

"It's your birthday, you gonna get drunk or what"Wendy says smirking. "You're still the same"I say shaking my head. Wendy turns around and gets a beer and hands it to me. 

"Cheers"Wendy says grabbing a bear and hitting mine with hers. I smirk. "Time to get stupid!!"I yell bringing my hands up to the air. Wendy yells next to me and takes my hand and we walk into the crowd of people. 

-

Josie's Pov

Once I'm done with my classes I get a phonecall. I answer it. "Hello??"I say through the phone.

"Hey is this Josie saltzman??" The person says through the phone. 

"Yes, who is this??"I say confused. "I'm Hopes Aunt Freya, today is her birthday and I was wondering if you'd like to come"Freya says. 

Wait today is Hopes birthday. "I would love to, but wouldn't Hope be mad if she didn't know I was coming or does she know??"I say. 

"She would want you to come, tell Landon and Rafael, and her other friends to come over too"Freya says. "Okay thank you"I say.

"No need to thank me love, I just want Hope to be happy"Freya says.  
I hang up and run to Landon's and Rafael's room.

-

Hope

I was getting quite drunk by the four beers I drank but that doesn't stop me from partying. 

"You lightweight"Wendy says laughing. 

I flip her off and laugh. "Hope"Aunt Freya calls out to me. I turn around and go to her. "What??"I say smiling.

"I called your friends from the Salvatore school and they're here"Freya says pulling my hand towards the door. 

When the door opens I see Josie, Landon, Rafael, Mg, Kaleb, Lizzie, and Alyssa. I feel someone wrap there arms around me and pull me into a hug. "Happy birthday Hope"Rafael says walking inside. I smile and thank him. 

"Were you planning to get drunk without us"Landon says walking into the mansion. I smile and shake my head. Kaleb and Alyssa just gives me a hug and walk in. "Happy birthday Hope"Mg says pulling me into a hug. "This is a nice place"Lizzie says looking around. 

"Happy birthday"Josie says smiling. "Thanks"I say. "Sorry I didn't get you anything, I was just in a hurry to get here"Josie says. 

"Just having you here is fine"I say without thinking. She smiles. I smile back. God I missed that smile. Suddenly I'm getting pulled into a hug. I tense up at first but I relax and put my arms around her waist. I feel safe in her arms, I feel like I'm home. I hear someone clear there throat. I turn around and see my mom.

"Hello, you must be Josie saltzman, I'm Hayley, Hopes mom"Hayley says giving Josie a hug. I roll my eyes. "It's nice to meet you"Josie says. Hayley pulls back and looks at Hope. "She's a good hugger" Hayley says.

"Mom, stop being a weirdo"I say rolling my eyes. Josie laughs. That laugh sound like heaven to my ears. I miss it. I missed her.

"You gonna come inside or are you still gonna look at Josie like she's an angel"Hayley says walking away smirking.

I look down and blush. I feel a gentle hand on my cheek. I look up at Josie and see her staring at my eyes and down to my lips. "Im sorry I left"I say. She shakes her head. "No, you just needed time to think, it's fine"Josie says.

"I missed you"I say. Josie smiles. "I missed you too"Josie says. I look at her lips. "Can I?"I say. She nods. I lean forward and connect our lips. It's gentle, slow, and soft. I smile into the kiss. She pulls back. I pout. 

"I missed that"Josie says smiling. "Me pouting"I say joking. She shakes her head and laughs.

"I missed your lips, your smile, your laugh, your eyes, I missed you"Josie says smiling from ear to ear. I smile. 

"Hope?"Wendy says walking outside. I turn around and see Wendy with a smirk. "So, little Hopey here met someone, I'm Wendy"Wendy say smirking. I roll my eyes.

"I'm Josie"Josie says to Wendy. "So, how's Hope in bed??"Wendy says smirking. "Wendy!" I say blushing and hit her in the ribs. Josie laugh's. "What I'm just talking to your girlfriend"Wendy says pushing me. "Well, me and Hope never had sex, so I wouldn't know, but I will soon"Josie says smirking at me. I blush. Wendy laughs. 

"I like you, you're good for Hope, anyways we should head inside before all the beers are gone"Wendy says pulling me inside.

-

"There you guys are I was looking for you"Lizzie says walking towards me and Josie dancing. 

"Lizzie, come dance with us"Josie says pulling her sisters hand and twirling her. "I might throw up if you keep spinning me"Lizzie says. I laugh and help Josie spin Lizzie more.

"I think im going to throw-"Lizzie was about to say but throws up. "Oops"Josie says pulling her sister up and helps her go to the bathroom to throw up. 

"So you and Josie on good terms now"Landon says grinning. I nod. "That's good"Rafael says smiling. I smile. "Yeah, I missed her"I say. 

"I should probably check on her"I say walking towards the bathroom Josie and Lizzie went. I knock. "Josie you need help??"I say through the door. 

"Yeah"Josie says opening the door. I see Lizzie on the floor next to the toilet with throw up on her shirt and on Josie's shirt. I shake my head. 

"I'll get you clean clothes"I say leaving the bathroom and heading to my room. I get shirts for Josie and Lizzie and head downstairs to the bathroom. 

"Thanks"Josie says when I hand her the shirts. "Get out and Close the door I don't want you to see my sister with her shirt off"Josie says. I laugh and get out and wait for Josie to call me back in. 

After 5 minutes Josie calls me back in. "Can she sleep somewhere"Josie says. I nod. I bring Josie to a guest room for Lizzie can sleep at. 

"Can you show me what your room looks like??"Josie ask me. "Sure"I say leading her to my room. 

I open the door to my room and let her in. "So this is where the famous Hope Mikaelson sleeps at"Josie says looking around. 

"Yup"I say laying on my bed face first. "I'm tired"I say turning on my back. "Do you want to cuddle"Josie says already climbing into my bed and lays next to me. I smile. 

"You're warm"I say pulling Josie closer. I put my head on her chest. "Rafael said that you have a scar on your shoulder"Josie says. I nod. 

"Can I see??"Josie says. I get up slightly and take off my shirt. I feel Josie's soft hands reach out and touch my scar. "I'm sorry"Josie says. "It's fine, but I'm tired of pushing people away, I want to be with you"I say. 

"I want to be with you too"Josie says smiling. I push my lips to Josie's. I feel loved. I pull back and smile. Josie leans forward and pushes her lips back on mine. I feel her tongue on my lip so I open my mouth. I moan as her tongue slips into my mouth. "Hope, oh my God"Hayley says opening the door. I jump off the bed and fall to the floor.

"Mom get out!!"I yell. I hear the door close. I hear Josie laugh. "Why are you laughing, she's probably going to talk to us about being safe and stuff"I say pulling my shirt back over my head.

"Can I come in??"Hayley says outside of my door. "Yeah"I say. I see my mom come in with a smirk. "I can't wait to become a grandma"Hayley says smiling. I roll my eyes. I hear Josie laugh beside me. "I thought you were going to talk to us about safety"I say. 

"No, you guys are teenagers, you're free to do whatever you want" Hayley says smiling. I shake my head. "I like your mom"Josie says smiling. "Well I better get going before your dad ask where you are and try to look for you, and next time lock the door"Hayley says heading to the door. "Bye"I say. When the door closes I sigh. 

"It wasn't to bad"Josie says grinning. "If it was my dad who caught us then we would die from embarrassment"I say. "I can't be to bad"Josie says. "You have no idea"I say. 

-

"I want to hold you"Josie says. I smile and act like I'm asleep. "Hope stop being mean"Josie says pouting. "I'm tired"I say.

"So am I, I want to sleep with you in my arms"Josie says. I turn around and face her. "No"I say joking. "Okay then you asked for it"Josie says quickly straddling my waist with her thighs and brings her hands down to my ribs and start tickling me. "Noooooooooooooo"I say trying to get Josie to stop. Josie laughs. 

I hear the door open and see Aunt Rebekah. "Aww, you girls are adorable" Aunt Rebekah says. "Help"I say laughing and squirming under Josie. "Nope"Aunt Rebekah says. "She didn't let me hold her, so she's getting this"Josie says turning around and face my Aunt. I quickly flip us around so I'm on top.

I grin. "No more cuddles for you"I say to Josie who only pouts. "Hope"Klaus says walking into the room. I get off of Josie and turn around. "I'm finished with your present"Klaus says.

"I haven't seen Elijah, he's probably still getting Hope's present"Aunt Rebekah says shrugging. 

"Well we should probably get out for Hope and Josie could sleep"Aunt Rebekah says. "It's barley 11:46, and hope haven't seen her gifts yet"Klaus says pouting. "I'm tired, I'll open them in the morning"I say. They nod and walk out my room and close the door. 

"Can we cuddle please?"Josie ask.  
I nod and put my arm around her waist and pull her closer. "I missed you"Josie says turning around and facing me. "I missed you too, I'm sorry I left"I say. "Just promise to not run anymore"Josie says looking into my eyes. "I promise"I say. She kisses my cheek and lays her head on my chest. As soon as I put my arms around her and close my eyes, I fall asleep.


	11. Do you want your birthday present now or later?

I feel something tickling my face, I try to swat it away but it goes away before I can hit it. I try to swat it again but before I can hit it, it disappears again.

I feel it tickle my face again so I bring my hand up fast and try to grab the thing. Finally I grab the soft thing.

I hear someone chuckle. I open my eyes and see Josie. I look at my hand to see what was tickling my face and see it's Josie's hand. 

"Sorry"I say letting go. Josie laughs. "It's fine, good morning"Josie says smiling. 

"Good morning"I say grinning. "So Hope Mikaelson, do you want your birthday present now or later?"Josie says smirking. 

"I thought you didn't get me a present"I say confused. Josie rolls her eyes. "Why wouldn't I give my girlfrien-"Josie pauses "why wouldn't I give you a present, you're special"Josie says smiling. 

I smile but smirk when i hear her almost call me her girlfriend. "Josie saltzman were you about to call me your girlfriend"I say smirking. 

"I'm sorry, I know we aren't together-"I interrupt Josie. "It's fine, plus it wouldn't be bad to hear you call me your girlfriend"I say smirking. She blushes. 

I get up and walk to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I poke my head out the door. "I'm gonna take a shower, do you wanna stay or join?"I say smirking. "W-what"Josie says blushing. I laugh. "I'm just kidding"I say winking.

Once I'm done taking a shower I dry myself off with the towel and wrap it around my body and head out the bathroom to my closet. I see Josie look up from her phone and smile. 

"You didn't answer my question earlier, do you want your present now or later??"Josie says getting up. "Can you tell me what it is"I say smirking. 

"Well if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise"Josie says walking towards me. I smirk. "Now"I say. 

She smirks and puts her hands around my neck. "Are you gonna show me what my present is?"I say smirking. Josie leans in next to my ear and whisper's. "I am your present"Josie says biting my ear. I smirk. She pulls back and looks me in the eyes and down to my lips. 

"Oh really, this is one hell of a present"I say smirking. I push my lips to Josie. I feel her tongue on my lip asking for entrance. I open my mouth and let her in. I groan. 

"I swear, I could never get tired of kissing you"Josie says pulling back but stays close. I smirk and push my lips back to Josie's. I feel Josie hand slide under my towel and to my skin. I feel her hand making random objects on my ribs. I slowly push Josie back to my bed.

When her legs hit the bed she pulls back and takes off her shirt. Oh. She's not wearing a bra under. She smirks. She gently takes my hand and brings it up to her chest and puts it over her right boob. I hear her suck in a sharp breath. I squeeze her boob and feel her arch into my hand. 

I look at the door and see that it's locked. Ok good I don't want my mom or dad walking in on us. Josie takes my shoulders and turns me around and puts her hands on my towel. 

She looks at me for permission, I nod. She slowly unwraps my towel and lets it drop to the floor. I feel her eyes all over my body, and land on my 9 inch cock. She looks at me in the eyes and I see lust and love. 

I gently kiss her but it soon turn into hungry kisses. She pulls back and pushes me down on the bed and goes on top of me. 

Our kisses get more heated but she gets off the bed and takes off her shorts and lays back on top of me with just her panties on. I feel my cock getting hard. I put my hand on her boob and squeeze. She moans and slightly rocks into my cock. I gasp at the feeling. I feel her freeze. I open my eyes and look at Josie. 

"Um... Do you have a condom"Josie says. I nod. I get up and reach in my drawer for it. I find it and look at Josie. She smirks. She grabs it and pushes me on the bed. She opens it and puts it on my hard cock. She leans towards me and kisses me softly on my lips.

She kisses my lips then she trails her kisses down to my neck and sucks. I bite my lip at the feeling of her lips on my neck. 

I grab Josie's shoulders and flip us around so I'm on top. She wraps her legs around my waist. I kiss Josie in the lips hard and slowly grind. She moans and her hips go up and grinds on my cock. I pull back and look her in the eyes.

"Are you sure?"I ask Josie. She nods. I pull her panties down to her ankles and take it off. I can feel the wetness on her panties and see it glistening between her thighs. I slowly move up to her face and kiss her with love. "You're beautiful"I say. She smiles and pushes our body close to each other. I look her in the eyes and she nods. I line my dick up with her entrance, I slowly push in. I look at Josie to see any pain but I see none. Once I'm in, I don't move so she can adjust to my cock. 

After a while she nods and I slowly move inside her. She moans. "Faster"Josie moans. I do what she ask and move faster inside her. I moan. She pushes her head back to the pillow and squeezes the sheets. 

I push my lips on her neck and suck right below her jawline. I put my hand on her boob and squeeze. She moans and arches her back. I can hear her breathing quickening and can tell she's getting close. I can feel I'm getting close too. I thrust faster and harder into her and feel her vagina clench around my cock. I moan and keep sucking hard on her neck. I feel her hands go on my cheeks and pushes her lips on mine. I pull back and trail my kisses down to her chest and suck and kiss her boobs. I feel myself getting ready for my release. I thrust faster and thrust into the right spot. She arches her back off the bed and feel her vagina clench on my cock and I cum. I feel her breathing hard. I look at her but see that her eyes are closed. 

I move some hair from her face and kiss her cheek. I slowly pull out of her and lay down next to her. I slow my breathing. 

"Wow, that was amazing"Josie says grinning and opening her eyes. I nod and look at Josie, But see she's already looking at me. I smile. "Hope, breakfast is ready!"Hayley says from the kitchen. "We should probably get ready and cleaned"I say. She nods and we go to the bathroom to change.

-

We head down stairs cleaned and changed. "Hey"Lizzie says to Josie. "How are you doing?"Josie ask Lizzie.

"I have a killer headache"Lizzie says closing her eyes. I laugh. Lizzie glares at me. "Hope help me set up the table"Hayley says handing me plates.

"Josie can you help me sweetie"Hayley says handing Josie cups. Josie grabs them and walk to the table. 

"Hope can you wake up the boys"Hayley says smiling. I nod and head upstairs. I walk to where the guest rooms are at. I knock on the door. Landon opens it.

"Hey Hope"Landon says smiling. "Come down stairs breakfast is ready"I say about to walk back to the kitchen. Landon grabs my wrist.

"Wait, what's on your neck??"Landon says eyeing my neck. I look at him confused. Suddenly his eyes go big and he smirks. "You and Josie finally got dirty"Landon says smirking. My eyes go wide. "W- what, n- no" I say stuttering. He raises his eyebrows. 

"Why is there hickeys on your neck then"Landon says. I roll my eyes. 

"okay we did, but Don't Tell anyone, I don't want someone accidentally telling my parents, my dad would have to talk to Josie and give her the dad talk, and that would be embarrassing"I say. He nods. 

"Tell the boys to go downstairs for breakfast"I say to Landon and he nods. I go to the other guest room Wendy is sleeping in. I knock.

"Come in"Wendy says. I open the door and see Wendy on the bed. "Lazy ass"I say. "Watch it Mikaelson, don't make me kick your ass like the last time"Wendy says smirking. 

"You just tackled me to the ground when I wasn't looking"I say fake glaring. She shrugs. "It's not my fault you were distracted"Wendy says smirking. I roll my eyes. "Breakfast is ready downstairs"I say. "What's on your neck?"Wendy says smirking. She gasp.

"Did Hope finally have sex with Josie"Wendy says smirking. I blush. "Shut up and go downstairs"I say walking out the room. I walk to my room and get a hoodie and put it on. 

-

"So did everyone have fun yesterday"Hayley says to everyone sitting at the table. We nod.

"I bet Hope and Josie had the most fun"Wendy says smirking. Josie blushes then looks at me. I move closer to Josie. 

"She seen the hickeys on my neck"I whisper to Josie in the ear. She smirks. "You should get ready to cover them cause you're gonna get more"she whispered and winked.

"Yesterday was fun"Rafael says putting his arm around Jed. "Yeah, even though I have a headache it was fun"Lizzie says smiling. We laugh.

"You just drank 3 beers, you lightweight"Wendy says laughing. "Well if someone didn't spin me I wouldn't have thrown up"Lizzie says glaring at me and Josie. We laugh.

"Hope"Klaus comes in with a painting behind his back. I turn around and look at my father. "I made a special painting for you"Klaus says smiling. Everyone looks to see what it is. 

"Only for you can see"Klaus says. They all pout. I smile. I walk with my dad to his office. When we get there he still has his painting behind his back. "Hope, I made this with all my love for you, I hope you like it"Klaus says finally showing me. 

It's a painting of my family. I smile. "Dad, it's beautiful"I say with watery eyes. "I know that you'll miss your Aunt's and your Uncle's when we leave so I decided to paint them so you won't be lonely, for you can always remember that we love you, always and forever"Klaus says smiling. I put my arms around him and hug him tight. "Always and forever"I say smiling. 

"What am I missing??"Elijah says walking into the room. "Nothing"Klaus says. "Hope your present is outside"Elijah says Smiling. I nod. 

-

We walk outside to see what Uncle Elijah got me. I see a black Mercedes Benz E.

"Holy shit is that for me"I say with wide eyes. "Yes"Uncle Elijah says smiling. 

"Is it better than the other present your Aunt's got you??"Uncle Elijah says smirking. 

"No, my dad made me a painting"I say smirking. "You're saying a painting is better than a car, what is wrong with you"Wendy says walking outside with her mouth open and her eyes wide. I nod. 

"If you don't want it, can I have it??"Lizzie says. I roll my eyes. 

"You would get something big for hope"Aunt Rebekah says glaring at Elijah. "Well I haven't given Hope her present yet"Uncle kol says.

"I haven't either, Hope's gonna love her present I have for her"Aunt Rebekah says smirking. 

"Right now, my favorites is what my dad made me"I say grinning. He smiles. "It's just a painting"Lizzie says.

"It's not just a painting, it's -"I get interrupted. "Don't start your inspirational speech, you take to long, just say life is like a blank canvas, it's up to you how you want to paint it"Wendy says.

"I wanted to say that painting is just another way of keeping a diary"I say smiling. 

-

"Why do we have to go back to mystic falls"I say. "You have school and we have work"Klaus says putting our stuff in the car. 

"You could visit your aunt's and uncle's now cause you have a car, but only on the weekends"Hayley says smiling. 

"Okay"I say. I get in my car. Josie gets in too. "You have a car"Josie says grinning. I smile.

"Hope can I talk to you"Wendy says. I nod and get out the car. "What's up??"I say.

"My mom found a job in mystic falls so we're going to be staying"Wendy says smiling. I smile and jump. 

"So your not leaving me again"I say putting my arms around Wendy. "Nope, but I'm not going to be a Timberwolve"Wendy says smirking. 

"You're going to a different school, what is it??"I say. "It's a boarding school"Wendy says smiling. "Tell meeeeeeee" I say pouting. She rolls her eyes.

"I'm going to your school dumbass"Wendy says smirking. I smile and hug her. "Yesssssssss" I say jumping. She laughs. "Don't worry I'm not leaving"Wendy  
Whisper's and hugs me. I smile. We head back in the car and I start driving with Josie in the passenger seat, Lizzie, Wendy, and Alyssa in the back. 

-

Once we're at mystic falls we all go to the mystic grill and order our food. 

"So you're going to our school"Lizzie says smirking. "Yup"Wendy nods. 

"You might want to get ready to fight some people"Alyssa says. "Why??"Wendy says confused.

"Penelope and Jade jumped Hope"Lizzie says. Wendy looks at me. I can see her clench her fist. "Who's Jade and Penelope"Wendy says with anger in her voice. 

"They were Josie's friends and they think I stole her from them"I say. "That's why you have a scar on the side of your face"Wendy says angrily. I nod. 

"They also told the whole school that Hope is intersex"Alyssa says. Wendy looks at me with wide eyes. "Those little bitches, I swear when I see them I'll make them shit there self"Wendy says. 

-

When we finally get to the Salvatore school I park my car and we all walk in together. We get some looks but some are smiles. 

"I can tell Dr. Saltzman to make me switch rooms so you and Wendy can be roomies"Alyssa says. "Hell yeah, I can annoy this little shit"Wendy says wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I roll my eyes. "yeah, thanks Alyssa"I say smiling. "No problem"Alyssa says. The boys walk towards us with all of our bags.

"So girls what are we gonna do?"Mg says holding Lizzie's pink bag. "We can have a sleepover in Hope's room"Landon says. Everyone looks at me.

"Okay, Raf and Jed can get the snacks, Landon and Mg get the drink's, Alyssa and Kaleb can get blankets and pillows, Lizzie and Wendy can set up the room, me and Josie can find a movie"I say smiling cause me and Josie got the easy stuff. They all do what I told them to do and we all go are separate ways.

"Wait can we put our bags in our rooms first"Landon says. I nod.

-

After me and Josie find a movie in Landon's room we go and help the others. We open the door to my room and see Wendy struggling to get a blanket. 

"Lizzie can you help me"Wendy says annoyed that she cant reach the blanket on top of the closet. Lizzie steps behind her and puts her hand on Wendys waist and her other hand reaching for the blanket. Lizzie gets it and smiles at wendy. Wendy bites her lip. I clear my throat. They turn around quickly. 

"Hello"I say walking in with a movie in my hand. I can see a little blush on Wendys cheek.

"Did you guy's need help with setting up the room?"Josie says. "No I think we're good"Lizzie says. 

"Well since you're done, can I talk to you Lizzie"Josie says. Lizzie nods. They walk out the room and close the door. 

"Um, Lizzie is kinda seeing someone, so don't mess things up"I say. "I didn't do shit, she put her hand on my waist, she did it not me, but she's cute"Wendy says smirking. 

"Wendy, the guy she is seeing is Mg, if someone breaks his heart he would look like a sad little puppy"I say looking at Wendy. 

"She's not seeing Mg"Wendy says. "What?"I say confused. "Lizzie is not seeing Mg anymore, they're just friends now, Mg likes Kym, kalebs sister"Wendy says. 

I hear the door open and see Lizzie and Josie walk in. "We're so not watching the joker"Lizzie says rolling her eyes. 

"Well that's the only one I haven't seen"Josie says pouting. "We are going to watch birds of prey"Lizzie says. 

-

"Why the hell does it even look like that"Lizzie says looking disgusted. I laugh. "It's a scar from the car crash-"Wendy stops and looks at me. "It's fine"I say. "Show them your scar"Wendy says pulling her shirt back down. I pull my shirt to the side so they can see the scar on my shoulder. 

"Woah"Lizzie says looking at my scar. "Mine is longer"Wendy says. I roll my eyes. "Mine is on my shoulder"I say. "Mine is on my ribs to my waist"Wendy says smiling. 

"That's not something you should be smiling about"Lizzie says shaking her head. Wendy shrugs. "Since my scar is longer, I win"Wendy says smirking. I shake my head. 

The door opens. "Hello ladies"Kaleb says walking in with 6 bags of popcorn. "I think Raf needs help with getting snacks"Alyssa says walking in. 

Lizzie and Wendy leave to go help Rafael and Jed. Landon comes in with some soda and something that looks like a bottle he's hiding in his jacket. Mg comes in with Kalebs sister, Kym. Landon grins. "Look what I got"Landon says revealing a bottle of tequila. Alyssa cheers. Kaleb grins. 

After a while Rafael, Jed, Lizzie, and Wendy come back in with snacks in there hands. "We got some gummy bears, chocolate, chips, gummy worms, cheeze-it, Oreos, pretzels, and Twinkies"Rafael says grinning. 

"We got the good stuff"Wendy says smirking. I grin. "Let's start the movie, my legs are killing me"Lizzie says. We all move to our spots. Rafael and Jed on the little couch, Mg and Kym on the floor, Landon on the rocking chair, Lizzie and Wendy on Alyssa's old bed, Kaleb and Alyssa on the floor, and me and Josie on my bed. 

"What are we watching?"Landon says. "Birds of prey"Lizzie says. "Nope"I say. "we are watching Insidious"I say smirking. 

"Is it a scary movie?"Landon says. I nod and smirk. I get up and put in the movie. "What snacks are you guys getting?"I say. Everyone gets up and moves to the snacks and snatch them. When everyone has there snacks I start the movie.


	12. I need to run

After the movie ends we talk about the next soccer game that's coming up.

"Do you play Wendy?"Lizzie ask.

"Nope, but I tried once and It did not end well"Wendy says.

"She fell and broke her arm"Landon says laughing.

"That's not something to laugh about, i could've broken my neck and I had a cut on my arm"Wendy says glaring at Landon.

"Stop being overdramatic. Plus you were smiling and laughing about it. You always brag about how cool you look when you had a bandage on your hand cause of a cut"I say rolling my eyes. Wendy glares at me.

"It was a deep cut, I still have a scar cause of it"Wendy says showing the scar on her arm.

"I have the longest and deepest scar"Rafael says taking off his shirt and turning around. His scar is on his back going down to his waist.

"All of you guys have long scars, Landon let's see yours"Lizzie says.

Landon gets up and rolls up his sleeves revealing a small little cut on his arm. He smiles. I snort.

"It's not long but it's something"Landon says glaring at me.

I shake my head. "And you say you are the badass"I say laughing.

"I am"Landon says pouting.

"What time is it?"Josie says yawning.

"It's 11:35"I say.

"Wow really. We should head to bed I'm getting tired"Lizzie says yawning.

I nod and everybody gets up and cleans up there mess. I get up and stretch.

"See you at breakfast tomorrow"Rafael says waving. Landon follows him with Jed trailing behind with a gummy work sticking out of his mouth.

Kaleb, Mg and Alyssa leave after. Lizzie stands next to Wendy talking about something. 

Josie looks at me and smiles. "Goodnight Hopey"she says giving me a hug. "Goodnight"I say taking in the scent of her shampoo. Everytime I'm with her I feel safe. I haven't felt like this since I was with Maya. 

She pulls away from the hug and kisses me on my cheek. I smile. How did I get lucky.

"You guys are disgusting"Lizzie says fake gagging. I roll my eyes but smile. 

"Thank you Lizzie"I say. She rolls her eyes. "Come on Lizzie"Josie says grabbing her sister's arm and they walk out the room.

"What's going on with you and Lizzie?"I ask Wendy. She looks like she just got caught with her hand in a cookie jar.

"N- nothing, why?"Wendy says stuttering. She looks anywhere but my eyes. I roll my eyes.

"Don't try to lie to me"I say raising my right eyebrow. She looks at me and pouts.

"Okay, I think there's something going on, we kissed when we were setting up the room. I like her, like a lot"Wendy says smiling.

"Aww, does Wendy have a crush"I say smirking. She glares at me. "Don't tell anyone, I don't know if she's out"Wendy says. I nod.

"Let's get ready for bed, I'm tired"I say changing into pajamas, I go to my bed and fall asleep.

-

"Wake the fuck up Hope!"Wendy says jumping on top of me.

"Get the fuck off of me"I say angrily. I don't like it when someone wakes me up in the morning.

"Come on Hope, it's wakey wakey time"Wendy says pushing me by my shoulders.

I grab her arms so she would stop pushing me. She tries to free her hands from my grasp. She stops and smiles at me.

"You're annoying"I say glaring at her. "I know"she says smirking. She rolls over and gets off of my bed.

"Get ready we have to meet up with super squad at breakfast"Wendy says taking her shirt and pants off and looks in the closet.

"There's a bathroom right there"I say pointing to it.

"I know"Wendy says putting on clean clothes.

I roll my eyes. I get up and go to my closet and get some clothes not caring if they didn't match and headed into the bathroom.

"Hurry up"Wendy says outside the door. 

"I barely got in"I say annoyed. 

"Just hurry up"Wendy says.

I'm starting to regret having her here. She's being a real pain in the ass. I change and got ready for the day. I exit the bathroom and Wendy pushes past me and goes in the bathroom. She closes the door hard. I'm pretty sure it's Broken.

I hear shuffling in the bathroom. "Hope where is my hair brush"Wendy says poking her head out.

"I don't know, it's probably in your bag"I say. 

She goes to her bag and finds it and shoves her hand in the air celebrating. She runs back to the bathroom and closes the door.

"Hurry up"I say trying to annoy her like she did to me.

"Shut up Mikaelson"Wendy says.

When Wendy gets out we head to the cafeteria to meet up with super squad.

-  
As we head into the cafeteria we hear Lizzie yell. And I'm pretty sure the whole cafeteria did too.

"You did what!"Lizzie yells at Josie.

We walk towards the table with all our friends. 

"Hey guys"I say sitting down. They all seem to tense up at my presence.

"What?"I say confused.

"Nothing"Josie says quickly. 

"Are you sure, you guys seem like you're hiding something"Wendy says eyeing them suspiciously. They all nod.

"What are your classes?"Lizzie asks Wendy, trying to change the subject.

"Well I'm-"Landon interrupts Wendy "I'm leaving"Landon says getting up and heading out the cafeteria.

"I'll talk to him"Rafael says grabbing Jed's arm and walking away.

I look around confused. "What's going on?, and Don't lie to me"I say looking at them.

Lizzie looks at Josie and back at me. "Um, can we talk in private?"Josie says looking guilty.

I nod and we walk out the cafeteria and to somewhere quiet. 

"Okay tell me"I say stopping and turning around. Josie looks down.

"Um, W- when you left to visit your family. I was drunk and I wanted to forget"Josie pauses and looks at me with guilt. She looks away.

"I went to the Mill and I seen Jade sitting there, she told me that she was sorry about what she did and I don't know, the liquor was getting to me"Josie says pausing again but she doesn't look at me. 

"I- I kissed her, it felt like your lips and I felt her hand on my waist and I came back to reality. Im sorry, I didn't know what I was doing"Josie says with tears in her eyes.

I feel my throat closing up. I feel my vision become blurry. I feel betrayed. I feel something break inside me. I feel paralyzed. It's silent for a couple of minutes.

"Hope, say something"Josie says in a sad tone. I can't. I can't even move.

I open my mouth to say something but I get interrupted. "Josie"I hear someone say behind me. I turn around and see Jade waving and smiling down the hall.

I feel anger rise inside me. I need to run. So I do. I run away from Josie and to my room.

As I made it to my room I open the door and close it hard behind me. I gasp for air. 

"What's wrong?"Wendy says sitting on her bed.

I jump, not expecting her to be in here. "W- what a- are you doing here?"I say still gasping for air.

"Hey relax, calm down Hope, breathe, just breathe"Wendy says looking concerned.

I fall to the floor and try to control my breathing. I have tears in my eyes. Wendy notices them.

"It's okay let it out, let it out"Wendy says holding me and rubs my arm. I start sobbing on her shoulder.

"Let it out"Wendy whispers.

After a while I stop crying. "Thank you"I say sniffling.

"No need to thank me, you're my bestie, I'll do anything for you"Wendy says kissing the top of my head.

I try to smile but it quickly turns into a frown. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"Wendy says. I shake my head. "Okay"she says holding me tighter.

"Im right here if you want to"she says. 

A minute passes and we here a knock on the door. "No one's here go away"Wendy says. I roll my eyes.

"Is Hope there?"Lizzie asks. I shake my head at Wendy. "No"Wendy says.

"Okay, text me when you know where she's at"Lizzie says walking away. I hear her feet getting more distant.

After 5 minutes past I feel my stomach rumble. I remember I didn't eat anything for breakfast.

"I'm hungry"I say getting up.

"She finally speaks"Wendy says shocked. I push her arm.

"What do you want shortcake"Wendy says getting up too. I shrug. I don't even know what I want, my stomach feels empty. Everything feels empty.

"We can go to town and go to the mystic grill and get milk shakes and hamburgers"Wendy suggested. I nod.

She grins and we walk out of the room and see Dr. Saltzman with a phone to his ear and a very sad looked on his face.

"Hope, something happened"Dr. Saltzman starts but stops when he sees Wendy.

"What's wrong?"Wendy says.

"Hope come to my office so we can talk in privacy"Dr. Saltzman says and walks away.

"Okay that was weird. We can go to mystic grill when you're done talking with Dr. Saltzman"Wendy says giving me a hug and walks away.

-

I'm in front of Alaric office and I feel like somethings bad about to happen when I enter. I can't shake the feeling off so I open the door and see Dr. Saltzman pacing but stops when he see me.

"Hope, you may want to sit down for this"He says. I walk over to a chair and sit down and wait for him to tell me what's going on.

"So this is about your parents, something happened while they were driving home from dinner at a restaurant, I don't know much but the police gave me little information"he pauses and looks at me "your parents got hit by a truck and they were taken to the hospital, but it was already to late, they didn't make it in time to the hospital"he says walking towards me and pulls me into a hug. I can't move. 

It feels like my world is going to shit. First Josie and now my parents. I pull away and storm out the office. I hear Alaric calling my name but it sounds distant. Like I'm under water. I run. I have to run. I can't stay here. There's nothing here for me to stay. I feel tears go into my eyes. I won't see my parents anymore. I won't hear their voice anymore. I won't feel their tight hugs. They won't see me graduate. They won't see me get married. They won't see me. I won't hear my dad sing to a song when we have movie night. They won't see me play a soccer game. I can't live without them. I can't. I can't.

I run to my room and pack everything with tears coming out of my eyes. I grab my keys, I see the painting my dad made me, I grab it and run out my room. I get weird looks from student's walking by. I quickly go to the entrance of the school and go to where my car is, I put my stuff in the trunk. I put the painting in the passenger seat. I get in and drive. I drive far from here. I need to go away. I need to get away.


	13. Road Trip

Josie's POV

"Josie"I hear Jade say behind Hope.   
I see anger rise in Hope's face. Shit.

She runs. I try to stop her but I feel a hand on my wrist keeping me from getting to Hope.

"Hey"Jade says smiling.

"Let go, I have to get Hope"I say.

"Come on jo, we have to talk about what happened at the Mill"Jade says smiling.

"Nothing happened, I was drunk"I say getting my hand out of her grasp.

"Oh"Jade says looking down.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go"I say walking away.

I head over to Hope's room but someone grips my wrist again and turns me around. I turn around and see Lizzie.

"Did you tell her?"Lizzie says with a worried expression.

I nod. "How did it go?"she says.

"Not well. Before she got the chance to say anything, Jade came, so she ran"I say looking down.

"Shit. I'll check if she's okay. You go get some food, she hasn't ate breakfast"Lizzie says.

We head to different directions. As I made it to the kitchen I grab some of Hope's favorite's. When I'm done I walk back to Hope's room.

I knock twice. No one opens the door. I knock again. But still no one opens the door. I frown.

"She's not in there"Lizzie says behind me. I jump and turn around. 

"How do you know?"I say.

"Wendy said she wasn't in there"Lizzie says.

"Do you think she will forgive me?"I say frowning.

"I think she would, but, she would need time"Landon says walking towards us with Rafael trailing in the back.

I nod. "Yeah, the Hobbit is right, she would just need time"Lizzie says.

I see Landon roll his eyes. "I told you to stop calling me that"He says.

Lizzie shrugs. "I don't care"she says smirking.

"We should look for Hope"Rafael says.

We nod. "Okay, text on the group chat when you found her"Landon says.

-

After a while of still looking for Hope, I find Wendy in the kitchen making some milkshakes.

"Hey, have you seen hope?"I say causing her to jump.

"Jeez, maybe not try to sneak up on someone"Wendy says placing a hand on her heart.

I roll my eyes. "Have you seen Hope?"I say annoyed.

"Yeah, Dr. Saltzman wanted to talk to her about something, he seemed weird about it"Wendy says.

"Okay, thanks for telling me"I say leaving the kitchen, heading to my dad's office.

As I'm there I knock two times. He opens it fast. "Hope"he says relieved. 

I look at him and raise my eyebrows. "I'm not Hope, but do you know where she is"I say.

"She ran off somewhere, I think to her room, but she just needs time from the terrible news I told her"he says rubbing his forehead.

"What terrible news?"I say confused.

He looks at me with sadness. "Hopes parents got in a car accident"he says.

"What?Are they okay?"I say worried.

He shakes his head. "Josie, they didn't survive"he says with pain in his voice.

Alaric knew the Mikaelsons before Hope was even born, he knew they were good people. When he found out that Hayley and Klaus has a daughter he wanted to meet the littlest Mikaelson. So, when he found out they got in a car crash and that they didn't survive, it hurt him to see what Hope has to go through without her parents in her life anymore. It hurt him even more when he was the one who has to tell her.

"I need to find her"I say running out the office and head to Hope's room.

As I get there I see the door slightly open. I walk towards it and push it open. 

I see her paintings gone, her closet was open with no clothes in it. I see everything she uses everyday gone. Shit. She must've run off.

I storm out the room and get my phone out my pocket. I call the super squad.

"Guys she's not in her room and her stuff is gone"I say panicking.

"Her stuff is gone?, Josie what do you mean?"Rafael says.

"She's gone, she's gone"I say with my voice cracking.

"Shit. What happened?"Landon says.

"Hopes, P- parents were in a car accident"I say.

"What?, Are they okay?"Landon says panicking.

"N- no"I say with a tear coming out of my eye.

"Josie, are they in the hospital?"Lizzie says.

"T- they didn't make it in time"I say.

The call goes silent. Nobody says anything. They just take in what Josie just said. 

"N- no, they can't be, no"Landon says stuttering.

I hear Raf cussing on the other line. 

"Shit"Lizzie says like she's out of breathe.

"W- we need to f- find her now"Rafael says in a shaky voice.

"Okay, I'll go find Wendy and see if she can help too"Lizzie says ending the call.

"Josie?"Rafael says.

"Yeah"I say on the verge of tears.

"It's going to be ok, she just needs time, we will find her"he says.

"I know"I say.

-

Hope POV

It's been hours since I've been on the road, heading to New Orleans. I just need to see my Aunt's and Uncle's. I need to know that it's going to be okay. That I'm going to be okay.

After a few more hours Im finally in front of my family's mansion. I get out the car and head to the front door. I ring the door bell twice and wait patiently for the door to open.

When the door opens I see Aunt Rebekah with her eyes red. I think she's been crying.

"Hope"she says bringing me into a hug. It feels nice.

"Hey"I say hugging her back.

"I'm so sorry"Aunt Rebekah says hugging me more tighter.

I don't say anything. I guess always and forever isn't always and forever.

Aunt Rebekah pulls back from the hug and looks at me. "How are you doing?"Rebekah says looking me in the eyes.

"I feel like shit. I have no idea what to do, I don't know what to feel. I can't, I can't do this anymore. Im tired. I'm so tired. I just want my mom"I say finally letting myself cry since I left.

"Hope"Aunt Freya says walking outside towards us.

Freya brings me into a tight hug. I let some tears fall out.

"Are you okay?"Freya says.

I shake my head. "It's going to be okay"Freya says pulling back and kisses my forehead.

"Go in the house and get some sleep, I'll get your things"Aunt Rebekah says. I nod and head inside.

-

Josie's POV

I go to the front entrance of the school and look for her car. It's gone. 

I get my phone and call her. She doesn't answer. I try calling again but she still doesn't answer.

She's probably asleep Or her phone died. Maybe she doesn't want to talk to me. What if she doesn't forgive me. 

I want to be with Hope. She's the love of my life. She makes me smile and laugh. She makes me happy. she makes my heart beat fast when she smiles at me. Her laugh sounds like heaven to my ears. I want her to be happy. I don't want her to go through pain. I don't want see her hurt. love her.

I love Hope Mikaelson.

I need to see her. I go to my dad's office. I open the door and peek in the room. No one's in there. I open the door wider and go inside. I walk to his desk and look for his car keys. 

When I find them I get up and throw my hands in the air to celebrate. 

"Josie?"Dr. Saltzman says. I jump and turn around. I hide the keys behind my back.

"Yes?"I say with my eyes wide for  
almost getting caught.

"What are you doing in my office?"he says rubbing his forehead. He looks tired.

"Uh, I- I was just looking for you"I say.

"Okay, I'm right here, what's wrong?"He says sitting down on his chair.

"Nevermind, you're probably busy, I should probably head back to my room anyway"I say walking to the door.

"Josie"He says.

I turn around but don't look him in the eye. 

"What's wrong?"he says with worry in his voice.

I shake my head and smile to make him drop it. He raises his eyebrows like he knows I'm lying.

I feel tears forming in my eyes. He probably noticed cause he's standing up and walks over to me and pulls me into a tight hug.

"It's going to be okay, just give her time"he says putting his chin on top of my head. I let the tears fall. I let everything I was holding in, out.

When my tears subsided I look at him. "I love her"I say looking down.

"I think I ruined our relationship or whatever we had going on cause, when she left to see her family I got drunk, I went to the Mill and saw Jade there and she apologized for what she done and I kissed her, I didn't mean to I just wanted to feel Hope's lips again, but it wasn't hers"I say looking down.

"It's okay, I think she's hurt that you kissed someone that wasn't her, and her parents just died, she probably thinks everyone she loves is leaving"Dr. Saltzman says.

I nod. "Can I go, I'm tired"I say. He nods.

"Goodnight"he says kissing my head.

"Goodnight"I say walking out the office. Once the door close I sigh in relief. I look at the keys in my hand.

This is a bad idea but it's for Hope. I walk back to my room and get a bag. I put some clothes and stuff I might need for the road. 

"Where are you going my dear sister"someone says behind me. I jump and turn around and see Lizzie in the doorway.

I step in front of my bag with my stuff in to try and hide it. 

"I don't know what you're talking about"I say trying to sound convincing.

"Oh really, why do you have a bag with your clothes in it"Lizzie says smirking. I look down.

"I- I uh, I was going to go to um, to spend a night at Mg room, I don't want to be alone and he has his comic books"I say.

"So you need your suitcase to have a sleepover at Mg's room?"Lizzie says.

I roll my eyes. "Yes I need my suitcase, it helps cause I don't need to carry all my stuff to his room"I say.

"Why do you have dad's car keys?"Lizzie says pointing to my hand.

I look down and see the keys. I look at Lizzie with sad eyes. I give up.

"I need to see her, I need to know she's okay, I just, I just, I need to tell her that I love her, that she's doesn't have to go through this alone"I say.

Lizzie smiles. "Okay, but we're going with you"Lizzie says.

"Okay, wait, we?"I say confused.

"Yeah, the super squad is coming too, she needs all the love she could get"Lizzie says.

I nod. "Call them and tell them to pack there stuff and meet us at the entrance"I say. Lizzie nods and goes to pack her stuff and call the super squad.

-

"How do you know she's in new Orleans?"Landon asks in the middle of the backseat.

"Where else would she be at"Lizzie says turning around and faces Landon.

"She probably needed comfort from her family"Rafael says next to Landon.

"Yeah, but she had us"Mg says in the back seat behind Landon and Rafael.

"She didn't have all of us"Landon says staring at me while saying it.

"Don't start blaming people Hobbit"Lizzie says glaring at him. 

"I'm just saying"Landon says.

"Even if Josie didn't kiss Jade, it wouldn't have made a difference, she still would have run, she lost her parents"Rafael says.

"Yeah Raf is right, it wouldn't have made a difference"Kaleb says next to Mg in the backseat.

It's a road trip, can everyone be quiet please"Alyssa says next to Kaleb in the backseat.

"Yeah, quiet game"Jed says next to Landon.

"I'm literally dying in here can you roll down the window"Wendy says sitting on Lizzie's lap. 

"No, it's freezing in here"Landon says rubbing his arms.

"I thought we were playing the quiet game"Alyssa says rolling her eyes.

"I'm hungry"Kaleb says.

"Can you not step on my foot"Jed says to Landon.

"Sorry, but I'm cramped up in here"Landon says.

"Guys"I say but they don't hear.

"Where's the god damn food"Kaleb says moving bags.

"Dude you almost dropped it on my shoe"Mg says.

"Why did I sit in the middle"Landon says.

"Guys"I say little louder but they still don't hear.

"I'm lucky we didn't get a bigger car"Lizzie says holding Wendy. Wendy puts her head on Lizzie's shoulder.

"Ugh, it smells like ham in here, open the window"Alyssa says.

Landon and Jed move seats so Landon wasn't in the middle anymore.

"I can't breathe in here, it's to hot"Mg says.

I've had enough. I stop the car. "Guys!"I say yelling. 

They all look at me with wide eyes and shocked at seeing me yell for the first time.

"Can you guys be silent for the rest of the drive cause if you don't I will seriously drop you off right here right now!"I say giving all of them a glare.

I turn back to the road and drive. No one dares to say a word, scared that if they say only one word she would seriously kick them out the car.

"Thank you"I say when I hear no one say anything.

-

Hopes POV

I wake up in my bed and stretch. I get up and head downstairs. I see Aunt Rebekah and Uncle kol boxing in the living room.

"Really guys"I say causing them to stop.

"What?"Uncle kol says.

"You guys started without me, I wanted to kick Uncle kol's ass too"I say smirking.

"Language young lady"Aunt Freya says walking into the living room with a plate of pancakes.

"Is that for me?"I say smiling.

"No, it's for all of us"Aunt Rebekah says taking one.

"Hey! No eating in the living room, go in the kitchen"Aunt Freya says smacking Rebekah's arm.

I shake my head and smile. "I missed this"I say.

They look at me and smile. "How are your friends doing?"Uncle kol says.

"T- they're doing fine"I say.

"How's your girlfriend Josette?"Aunt Freya says. I don't look at them.

"S- she's not my g- girlfriend"I stutter.

They look at me with confused looks.

"W- when I left Mystic falls and came here um, s- she kissed someone"I say looking down. I see them frown.

"Hope"Aunt Rebekah says.

"I love her" I say. "I can't stay mad at her cause it was my fault for running in the first place, and she was drunk she didn't know what she was doing"I say.

"Do you regret running"Uncle kol says.

"Yes"I say.

I hear the front door open and hear footsteps come to the living room.

"Hope Andrea Mikaelson, why did Alaric saltzman call me saying all your stuff from your room is gone"Uncle Elijah says.

"Hey Uncle Elijah"I say waving.

"Don't hey me, why did you run again?"Elijah says.

I look at my Aunt's and Uncle kol. "Do you not know?"Rebekah ask.

"Know what?"Elijah says looking confused.

"Let's go to the kitchen for I can tell you"Aunt Freya says.

I see Aunt Keelin come downstairs. She looks at me with sad eyes. She walks over to me and hugs me.

"How you doing Little troublemaker"Keelin ask me. 

"I'm fine"I say. She looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "I'm not fine, It doesn't feel real"I say.

"I know, you better not get drunk again"Keelin says. I smile.

"Wait, you were the one who got my niece drunk?"Rebekah says.

"Shit. See Hope you got me into trouble"Keelin says.

"She kept laughing and she even threw a pillow at me"Aunt Rebekah says shaking her head.

"Everything was funny"I say laughing.

"That was the alcohol taking over kid"Keelin says. "And I'm never giving you a drink again"she says.

I pout. "I'm 18"I say.

"I don't care, you're a troublemaker and you kept stealing some behind my back"Keelin says walking away. 

I hear a glass break in the kitchen. I was about to go in there to see what happened but Aunt Rebekah grabs my wrist. I look at her confused but she shakes his head.

"What?"I say.

"I'll tell you later munchkin but right now get ready cause we're going to go to the mall"Aunt Rebekah says. I nod and head upstairs.


	14. She's back?

I walk up to my room but I see something that catches my eyes. I see my dad's office door open. I walk towards the office and see a painting on the wall. It's me. He drew a painting of me holding a butterfly when I was younger.

I grab the painting and look at it. It's when he came back. I didn't know him at first, but I was outside painting when he came and sat next to me and painted with me. It was nice.

I hear footsteps. I turn around and see Aunt Rebekah. She gives me a sad smile. She walks towards me and wipes the tears off my cheek that I didn't know was there.

"How are you love?"Aunt Rebekah ask.

"I'm f- fine"I say forcing a smile on my face. I feel tears form in my eyes.

She looks at me like she knows I'm lying. 

I sigh. "H- how am I supposed to feel. I can't, I can't live like this, I don't want to live like this. I just want my mom and dad"I say falling to the ground and feel tears falling out of my eyes.

"Hope"aunt Rebekah says going to the floor and holds me.

"You'll get through this"Aunt Rebekah says.

I shake my head. "They won't see me play another soccer game, They won't see me get married, and they won't see me graduate"I say crying harder.

Rebekah holds me tighter. "Everything will be okay"she says.

-

Josie's POV

I've been driving for awhile now and I'm kinda getting sleepy. I feel my eyes closing.

"You better not go to sleep"Wendy says looking at me.

I open my eyes wider. "I'm not"I say.

"If you want I can drive for you, so you can get some sleep"Wendy says.

"I'm good"I say yawning.

"Nope, pull over, I already got some sleep so I'm not tired"Wendy says.

"Okay"I say pulling the car over. I take my seat belt off and see Wendy doing the same.

"Wait, where am I going to sleep"I say.

"You can sleep next to your sister?, I'm sure she wouldn't mind"Wendy says shrugging.

I nod and get out the car and head to the passenger side. I open it and Wendy gets out and walks to the driver's side. She gets in and I carefully get in, not trying to wake up Lizzie from her beauty sleep.

I see Lizzie slightly move. I accidentally step on her foot. Her eyes open and she looks around confused. 

"What's going on?"Lizzie says furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Um, Wendy is going to drive because I'm tired and there was nowhere else I could sit at"I say.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?"Lizzie ask confused.

"You're always grouchy when I wake you up"I say.

She rolls her eyes and scoots over. I move to the small space and rest my head on her shoulder.

"Goodnight"I say closing my eyes. They say it back. After a minute or two I finally fall asleep.

-

Hopes POV

After I cried in front of my Aunt we went to the mall. 

"Why did I agree to go with you to the mall"I say groaning. It feels like my legs might fall off soon.

"Stop being overdramatic"Aunt Rebekah says walking towards another store.

"I'm not being overdramatic, we've been here for like 8 hours"I say throwing my hands up in the air.

I see some people look at me weirdly. I put my hands back down.

"Calm down, it's only been like 35 minutes"Aunt Rebekah says rolling her eyes.

"Well can we atleast get something to eat"I say dragging my feet.

"You can go, I'll keep shopping. And make sure to call me if you can't find me. And please don't talk to strangers. Also if you need anymore money call me. And -"I interrupt my Aunt.

"I get it, I'll call you if I need anything"I say walking away and towards to where the food area is at.

-

Josie's POV

I wake with someone moving beside me. I squint my eyes open so the bright sun doesn't blind me. 

"Good morning"Wendy says still driving. 

"Why is it so god damn Bright"I say covering my eyes with my hand.

"It's the morning"Lizzie says.

"I know that"I say rolling my eyes. I scoot over a little.

"I'm hungry, can we go to a pizza place?"Landon says in the back.

"Order it on your phone so we can pick it up"Wendy says.

"We already ran out of the food I packed?"I say shocked.

"Sorry"Kaleb says.

"Who put the food next to Kaleb?"Lizzie ask.

"Um, I did"Landon says guilty.

"Great, now we have to go to a pizza place where everyone can see us looking all bummy, thanks Hobbit"Lizzie says annoyed.

"Calm down Lizzie, we have clean clothes in our bags"I say.

"Sorry dear sister but where are we going to change?, We can't change outside where everyone can see us"Lizzie say. 

"Are we there yet?"Mg says rubbing his face to get the tiredness away.

"Almost, we should've gotten a hotel"Wendy says.

We nod. "Can we just get one, we still have to shower and everything"Jed suggested.

"I have money"I say.

"Yeah me too"Wendy says.

"Yeah me and Landon do too"Rafael says.

"Okay that's settled, I have money too, we can just go to the pizza place and to the hotel and in the morning we can head straight to Hope's family's mansion"I say smiling.

They all agree and we head to the pizza place.

-

Hope's POV

I find a place in the mall and I eat there. "Hope?"I hear someone say my name. I turn around and see a old friend of mine.

"Clara?"I say in disbelief.

Clara smiles and sits down on the chair next to me.

"Long time no see"Clara says still smiling. I force myself to smile back. A long, long, long time no see. She left once she heard Maya died. She couldn't take it. She couldn't take us hanging out without maya. 

"I know, how are you doing?"I say.

"Good, how about you?"Clara ask.

"Not very good"I say my smile dropping.

"Hey honey what's wrong?"Clara ask in concern. She put her hand on top of mines.

I look down at our hands. She looks straight in my eyes.

"What's wrong?"clara asks in a gentle tone.

"Can we talk somewhere else, I don't feel comfortable with being in a mall where everyone can hear"I say looking down.

She nods. "Anything for you"she whispers.

"So, do you just talk in my car?, It'll be more quiet"Clara asks.

I nod. We walk outside. I pull out my phone and text Aunt Rebekah that I met a friend in the mall and I'm going to hangout with her for awhile.

She spot's her car and we walk towards it. We get in and once the door close it's quiet. 

"So what happened?"Clara says breaking the silence and stares straight in my eyes.

I look away from her and look out the window. "There was an accident"I start. "My mom and dad got in a car crash, but the ambulance didn't make it in time, so t- they d- died"I say feeling tears form in my eyes.

I feel a soft hand on my arm. I don't look at her. "Hope"Clara says trying to get my attention.

"Hope, look at me please"Clara says. I look at her and see tears in her eyes.

She doesn't say anything she just brings her arms around me. That's all I need. No one telling me sorry. Just a soft hug that's says that everything will be fine.

I rest my head on her shoulder. I sigh. She's soft I can fall asleep on her shoulder right now. I didn't tell anyone this but I used to have a crush on Clara. I feel a warm feeling in my stomach when I feel her arms pulling me more into the hug. I feel her hot breathe on my neck. I get a chill down my spine.

"You'll get through this, you are strong, you're smart, and you're beautiful, and that's why I love you"Clara says the last part in a whisper. 

I smile. "Thank you, I missed you so much"I say pulling away smiling. I see Clara's face fall when we I moved away but replaced it with a smile when she seen my smile.

"I missed you too, wanna hang out?, I still have my soccer ball that we used to play with"Clara ask grinning. I nod. I can't help the smile that takes over my face. She looks away and starts the car. I look at her. Like all of her.

Clara's wearing the old necklace I bought her when she turned 13. She's wearing a white v-neck shirt, with black shorts. Really short, short, shorts. Her brown soft hair that smells like vanilla. Her olive skin. Her shiny smile and teeth. Her favorite pair of shoes. Her butterfly tattoo on her left wrist. Her greenish blueish eyes. God I love those eyes. 

Clara turns her head towards me and smiles. "Go ahead and check me out Mikaelson"Clara says smirking.

I blush at being caught. "I- I wasn't staring"I say looking out the window.

"Whatever you say"Clara says grinning.

-

Josie's POV

"I'm taking a shower first"Lizzie says taking her clothes out of her bag and set them on the bed.

"Can I join?"Wendy says biting her lip.

I roll my eyes. "Maybe not talk about doing it in the shower while I'm in here"I say grossed out.

"Calm down Wendy was just joking"Lizzie says rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't joking"Wendy says smirking. I fake gag.

"Fine, come join me in 2 minutes"Lizzie says walking towards the bathroom winking at Wendy.

"Oh God, I think I might throw up"I say covering my mouth.

"Calm down, don't act like you and Hope haven't done it"Wendy says rolling her eyes. I blush but stay silent.

"That's what I thought"Wendy says walking towards the bathroom Lizzie's in.

My eyes widen and I quickly leave the room. I walk to Kaleb, Mg's, and Alyssa's room they share. I knock and Alyssa opens it. "Did they kick you out already?"Alyssa asks. I nod.

"Damn already"Kaleb says sitting on the bed.

"Can I sleep in here?"I say.

"Yeah, but you have to share a bed with Mg"Kaleb says.

"Thank you"I say going to the bed I'll be sleeping on and unpack my stuff.

I hear the shower turn off. After a couple of minutes the door opens and reveals Mg. 

"Hey Jo"Mg says grinning. I smile. 

"Hey, do you mind if I share the bed with you?"I ask.

"Not at all"Mg says grinning.

"Lizzie and Wendy already kicked her out the room"Kaleb says trying to hold back his laugh.

"That fast, we barely got here"Mg says shocked.

-

Hope's POV

We finally get to Clara's house and it's a good house, it's not small or big it's normal. 

"This is my safe place"Clara says turning off the car and gets out. I get out too and look at the flowers she has.

"I have someone special that would love to meet you, his name is Bailey"Clara says opening the door revealing a golden retriever.

Bailey runs towards me and tackles me to the floor and starts licking my face.

"Bailey, bad boy"Clara says laughing.

"Help"I say moving my head side to side so he won't lick my mouth.

"Okay"Clara says. She whistles and Bailey quickly gets off of me and goes straight to it's owner.

"You could've done that before he started licking my face"I say getting up and wipe my face.

"He was giving you kisses"Clara says grinning. I roll my eyes playfully.

"How old is he?"I say bending down and petting his head.

"Two, I adopted him at the animal rescue a year ago"Clara says smiling at him. We walk inside and sit down on the couch.

"Aw, I never knew you would be soft, you were the badass one in the group"I say chuckling.

"Yeah"Clara says quietly. "How are they doing?"Clara asks.

"Landon and Rafael are good. And Wendy came back on my birthday, and she's going to the school I'm at"I say smiling.

"Are you seeing anyone or are you still lonely?"Clara ask.

"I- I'm, I don't know"I say looking down.

"What happened?"Clara says looking in my eyes.

"I really don't want to talk about it, I just want to forget"I say sighing.

"Okay, well I got some wine, we could drink that and relax and watch some movies"Clara says. I nod. And she takes off her shoes and gets up and walks to her cabinets in the kitchen. 

I take off my shoes and relax on the couch petting Bailey's belly. Clara come back and hands me a glass and pours the wine into it. She lays on the couch and puts her legs on my thighs. 

"What do you want to watch?"Clara asks. I shrug.

"Anything really, horror, comedy, or action, I don't mind"I say.

"I'll order some pizza, put on Halloween, I heard it was good"Clara says fetching her phone and dials a pizza place near and asks them to deliver it.

"I order a peparoni pizza since I know that's all you like"Clara says getting in her previous position.

"Thank you, have you found anyone special yet?"I ask.

"I only have one special boy, and his name is Bailey"Clara says scratching behind Bailey's ear making him move his leg. I chuckle.

"Aw, anyone would fall in love with this adorable little munchkin"I say in a baby voice making Bailey start licking my face. Once he stops I look out the window and see it's already dark. 

"Shit, I better get going"I say getting up fast looking for my shoes 

"Just stay a night, I already ordered pizza"Clara says pouting.

"Are you sure?, You're probably busy-"I say but she interrupts me.

"It's fine, I have a guest room, you can stay in there"Clara says.

I smile. "Thank you" I say sitting back on the couch. 

After we're 47 minutes into the movie I feel myself slowly going to sleep. I feel something shift next to me and feel an arm wrap around me and pulling me into there side.

-

Josie's POV

"Wake up"someone says.

I groan and push my face into the pillow.

"Wake up!"someone says shaking my shoulders.

I open my eyes and glare at a grinning Lizzie.

"What?"I say pushing her off of me. She lets go and sits on the bed.

"It's 8:45, and we're getting breakfast so get up"

"You didn't have to wake me up like that"I say rolling my eyes.

"Well I like to annoy you"Lizzie says grinning.

-

After breakfast we are back on the road and we head straight to Hope's family's mansion.

After a while we finally made it to the destination.

We get out and go to the front door. I ring the bell and wait. Rebekah opens the door and frowns.

"What do you guys want?"Rebekah asks.

"We came here to see Hope?"I say smiling.

"She's not here"Rebekah says.

I feel my smile drop. 

"She never came here?"Landon asks.

"She did"Rebekah says.

"Then where is she?"I say impatient.

"She's with a friend"Rebekah says.

"Who?"Rafael asks.

"Clara"Rebekah says. I see Landon, Rafael, and Wendy look confused.

"She's back?"they all say at the Same time.


	15. Who's Clara?

Josie's POV

"Who's Clara?"I ask confused.

"She's our friend"Landon says shocked at finding out their old friend is back.

"Our ex friend, she left us"Wendy says clenching her fist.

"Calm down, she was just hurting"Rafael says looking at Wendy.

"We were all hurting"Wendy says clenching her jaw.

"Do you guys want to stay here until Hope comes back?"Rebekah asks changing the subject.

"Yes, I need some sleep"Landon says walking quickly into the mansion bringing his bags.

"Do you have any food?"Mg asks walking in the mansion carrying his bag.

"I need a shower"Lizzie says scrunching up her nose as she smells herself.

"Round two?"Wendy says raising her eyebrow. Lizzie bites her lip.

"Oh no"I say quickly walking away from them.

"Not again"I hear Kaleb say.

I head up to Hope's room and unpack my stuff. I wonder what she's doing?. 

-

Hope's POV

I feel someone licking my face. I jolt up and see Bailey next to me looking all innocent.

"Don't look at me like that"I say looking at the dog.

"Why are you talking to my dog?"Clara asks in the kitchen.

"He's a great listener"I say wiping the slobber on my neck and walk over to where she's at.

"I listen"Clara says pouting.

"I know, what are you making?"I say looking at the delicious food she made.

"Pancakes and eggs"Clara says grinning.

"Do you need help?"I ask.

"You can get the orange juice from the fridge and pour some in the cup, when you're done can you also refill Bailey's bowl?"she says.

I nod and do what she asked. "When did you come back?"I ask refilling Bailey's bowl.

"I came back 4 months ago"Clara says.

"Why?"I ask being nosy.

"Are we playing 20 questions?"Clara says grinning at me.

"Yes, now tell me why you came back"I say leaning on the wall.

"Well, I came back to new Orleans because I missed my home. I missed the place where I had all the good memories and the bad ones. I missed my friends. I missed you"Clara says the last part in a whisper.

If I wasn't close enough I wouldn't have heard the last part. "I think the group would be happy that you're back"I say grinning.

"Yeah, I missed Wendy's annoying ass"Clara says smiling.

"Trust me, she's my roomie at the boarding school and she was already a pain in the ass on the first day there"I say rolling my eyes playfully.

Clara laughs and puts her hand on my shoulder. "God, I missed you guys, I should go to your school and be your roommate, it would be much better"Clara says squeezing my shoulder and head to the table to put the plates down.

I still feel the warmth her hand left on my shoulder. I grin. "So, do you plan on leaving soon"I ask walking over to the table.

"Sheesh trying to get rid of me that fast"Clara says chuckling.

I shake my head but grin.

"No, I think I'll stay here for a while"Clara says shrugging.

"Come to Mystic falls and come to the boarding school please"I say using my puppy eyes.

"God damn it, how am I supposed to say no to that face"Clara says pouting.

I grin and wait for her to answer. 

"Fine"Clara says after a while. "I'll go to your school"she adds

"Yesssssssss"I say jumping up and put my arms around her and squeeze.

I feel her arms snake around my waist and pull my closer into her. I sigh into her shoulder. I can't wait.

"Wait can they have dogs there?"Clara ask pulling back.

"I don't know, I can ask Dr. Saltzman if it's okay"I say smiling.

Clara smiles back and I think I saw her eyes flicker down to my lips. My eyes must be playing tricks with me. Probably because Im hungry?. Or because-.

I feel lips crash into mine. I'm startled at first but melt into the kiss. I forget everything. School. My parents death. My friends. My family. Worrying about what might happen. Forgetting about the consequences that will come. Forgetting about Josie. Shit. This isn't right.

I pull back from Clara and look at her shocked at what just happened.

"W- what was that?"I say still shocked.

"I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, i- I just, I'm sorry"Clara says stuttering.

"It's fine"I say with my eyes wide 

"No it's not, I didn't mean to"Clara says not looking into my eyes.

"I- I need to go"I say slowly walking to the door.

"I'm sorry"Clara says looking into my eyes.

I see hurt behind them. "It's okay"I say stopping.

"No it's not"Clara says looking down at her feet.

I walk towards her and hold her hands. "It didn't mean anything, right?"I say trying to look at her eyes.

She doesn't answer. "Clara?"I say trying to get her attention.

She looks up and I see her eyes wet with tears. I quickly put my hands on her cheeks and wipe the tears that fell out her eyes. 

"It's fine"I say. I don't know who I'm trying to reassure.

"It doesn't mean anything?"Clara says looking into my eyes with hurt in them. 

"I can't-"I say but gets muffled by lips on my mouth. It's gentle. And it feels how Josie kisses. So I imagine it. I imagine kissing Josie. I don't pull away after a couple minutes. It's wrong. I can't do that to Clara.

"S- stop"I say pulling away.

"Why?Did I do something wrong?"Clara ask panicking.

"No, it's just, I can't, I'm seeing someone, we're just having a break and I don't want to do that to her"I say not looking her in the eyes.

"Oh"Clara says hurt. 

"Look I'm sorry-"I get interrupted.

"It's fine, I get it, I'm sorry I kissed you"Clara says turning around and doesn't look at me.

"Clara-"I say.

"Can you go please, just go"Clara says hugging herself.

"Sorry"I say putting on my shoes and pet Bailey's ear. "Bye Bailey"I say.

I open the door and look behind me. "I really am sorry"I say before turning around and walk out the door.

-

Josie's POV

I walk downstairs once I'm done unpacking. I see Mg and Kol training with sticks. I also see Lizzie with Rebekah painting their nails. 

"What's going on here?"Freya says standing at the front door.

"Oh, they just came to see Hope but she's not here, so they're staying until she gets back"Kol says still trying to knock down Mg.

"Where is Hope?"Freya asks.

"She's with Clara"Landon says fighting over the last cookie with Wendy.

"Clara's back?"Freya says surprised.

"Yup"Wendy says with a cookie in her mouth.

"Do you guys want something to eat?"Freya asks.

"Sure"Kaleb says. He would literally eat anything.

"Yeah, I'm starving"Wendy says rolling on the floor.

"You ate 8 cookies, how are you still hungry?"Alyssa says.

"It was just a snack"Wendy says pouting.

"I will just order pizza. Any toppings?"Freya asks.

"Can we get mushrooms?"Kaleb says drooling already.

"I like pineapple"Mg says.

"Can we get sausages?"Rafael says and Jed nods.

"I hate every toppings you said, can we just get olives?"Lizzie says looking disgusted at what toppings the boys suggested.

"I can order 6 boxes with different types of toppings"Freya says.

We nod. Freya gets up and leaves the room with her phone in her hand. 

"I love Olives"Wendy says drooling.

"Who the hell is olive?"Lizzie says looking hurt.

-

Hope's POV

I should have brought my car cause now I either have to walk home or call my Aunt. If I call my Aunt she would ask questions, who was my friend or what did we do?.

I also don't feel like walking all the way to the mansion. I guess I'll just have to call my Aunt. But not Rebekah. I take my phone out and call her.

-

After a while of waiting for my Aunt to come pick me up she finally gets here.

"Hey Hope"Aunt Freya says grinning. I smile. I get in the car and smell pizza.

"Did you get pizza?"I ask.

"Yes"Aunt Freya says not looking at me.

"Why?"I ask.

"Because"Aunt Freya says still not looking at me.

I turn around and see 6 pizzas. Is it someone's birthday?.

"Why did you get six pizzas?"I ask confused.

"I'm very hungry"Aunt Freya says.

"You don't even eat much, your all bony"I say.

She turns and glares at me. "Don't lie to me, why do you have six pizzas?"I ask eyeing her suspiciously.

"We have guests at our home"Aunt Freya says.

"Who?"I ask annoyed that she won't tell me.

"Why didn't you tell me Clara's back?"Freya says trying to change the subject.

"Don't change the subject"I say. Why isn't my Aunt telling me who's at the mansion.

"Fine, it's your little group"Aunt Freya says rolling her eyes.

"What?, I- is Josie there?, Why are they here?"I ask panicking. What if Josie finds out that I kissed someone else. She kissed someone too. I mean, it was just two kisses. I had wine. I was hurting. She would get it. Would she?. 

"They were worried about you"Aunt Freya says.

"I can't go back there. I won't. Please don't take me back, I'm not ready to see her"I say shifting in my seat.

Freya looks at me softly. "Hope, you have to face her at some time"Aunt Freya says.

"I can't right now, please just, I can't"I say panicking.

"Stop running"Aunt Freya says looking at me like she knows what I'm about to do.

"But running is the only option"I say shifting in my seat as we get closer to the mansion.

"Don't, running isn't always the only option, just talk to her"Aunt Freya says.

"Running is always the better option. I could just get away from everyone, I just, I could be someone else without looking back. I could forget what happened, and disappear. Running makes everything better"I say not looking at Aunt Freya.

"Hope, do you want to be someone else, and forget about your friends?, Forget about the beautiful memories you guys had together?. Running doesn't make things better, it makes them worse"Aunt Freya says stopping in front of the house.

"Clara kissed me, and I let it happen"I blurt out. 

"What?"Aunt Freya says looking shocked. I look down at my feet.

"I didn't mean to, we were just hugging and the next thing I knew Clara's lips were on mine, It's my fault too, cause I let it happen for awhile. I let her kiss me. I just wanted to feel wanted. I told her I was seeing someone, and she looked hurt, I didn't mean to hurt her. I just, I can't see Josie right now, I need time"I say feeling guilty.

"Where are going to go?"Aunt Freya asks.

"I have no idea"I say. 

"You can stay at Keelin's house for awhile"Aunt Freya says"But you will talk to Josie right?"Aunt Freya adds.

"I will, but right now I need to think about what happened, and what I'm going to tell Josie and Clara"I say sighing.


	16. Will you be my girlfriend?

Josie's POV

It's been a couple of hours and Hope is still not here. I hear the door open. I quickly run over to it to see if it's Hope. But, it's just Freya. 

"Do you know when Hope is coming back"I ask frowning.

"She's just going to stay at Keelin's, she needs time"Freya says putting the pizzas down in the kitchen.

"How much more time does she need"Lizzie says.

"As much time as she needs"I say glaring at Lizzie.

"I'm hungry"Wendy says grabbing a pizza and heading up stairs.

"Im kinda sleepy too"I say heading upstairs. 

"Don't give up on her"Freya says looking at me.

"I would never"I say walking back up to Hope's room

-

Hopes POV

I'm at Keelin's house and she isn't here yet so I have the entire house to myself.

I walk to the living room and turn on the TV and relax on the couch.

Tommorow I'm going to talk to Josie. I can't keep running. I have to face it. I'll tell her everything. 

-

I wake up and smell delicious food from the kitchen I walk over and see Keelin and Freya making pancakes.

"Smells delicious"I say smiling.

"Of course, I made it"Keelin says grinning.

"Hope will you help me set up the table?"Freya asks ignoring Keelin's remark.

"Sure"I say getting the plates and cups.

"So, are you going to talk to Josie today?"Keelin asks.

"I have to"I say setting up the table.

"Do you want to?"Freya ask.

"I do, I miss her. I also need to tell her about what happened with Clara"I say.

"Well, no pressure"Keelin says smiling.

"Thanks, today is going to be a long day"I say sighing.

-

Josie POV

I woke up and got ready for today. I don't know why but today feels good. 

I head downstairs and see Lizzie and Wendy sitting on the couch Making out. 

"Can you not make out in the living room"I say annoyed.

"Sorry, sometimes I can't resist"Lizzie says looking at Wendy's lips.

I roll my eyes and head to the kitchen. I see kol making breakfast. 

"Hello love"kol says smiling.

"Hey"I say sitting down on the chair.

I hear someone enter the kitchen. "Where's Hope?"Elijah asks.

"Um, she's at Keelin's"kol says.

"Okay, why is Wendy making out with someone in the living?"Elijah asks.

"Sorry, that's my sister"I say.

"It's fine"Elijah says. He walks over to kol and takes a bacon while kol isn't looking and walks away.

"Where the bloody hell is the bacon?"kol says looking confused.

-

Hopes POV

After we ate breakfast we head over to the mansion. I play with a string on my shirt. 

"Hope"Keelin calls me.

"Yeah?"I say looking at her.

"Are you sure you want to talk to Josie today?"Keelin asks.

I nod.

"Okay, don't stress"Keelin says.

-

Freya stop's the car in front of the mansion and turns around so she's facing me.

"Ready?"Freya ask.

"Yeah"I say taking a deep breath.

"Go get your girl Hope"Keelin says smiling.

We open the doors to the car and get out. We walk to the door and wait till Freya unlocks the door.

Once the door is unlocked she opens it. The first thing I see is Lizzie and Wendy making out on the couch. I roll my eyes.

I walk in the kitchen and see Landon and Rafael talking.

"Hey"I say smiling.

"Hope"they say running to me and wrapping there arms around me.

"We missed you"Landon's says.

"Hope, I get that you had to run, you just needed to get away. But, promise me that if you run, text or call us, we need to know that you're okay"Rafael says pulling back.

I nod. 

"Does Josie know you're here?"Landon asks.

"No"I say.

"We'll go, go talk to her"Rafael says.

"Yeah, okay"I say walking out the kitchen and to my room.

First I need to change and take a shower. As I'm in front of my door I open it and see Josie reading a book laying on her stomach.

She isn't facing me. I slowly creep up on here and massage her back. She groans and puts her book down. She doesn't look at me.

"How are you love?"I say causing her to freeze and slowly turn around. When she finally faces me I see her eyes watery. 

I smile. 

"Hope"she says in disbelief.

"Yes"I say grinning.

"I thought you needed more time?"Josie says.

"I missed you"I say leaning in.

"I missed you too"Josie says grinning from ear to ear. 

Our nose our touching. I close the distance between us and kiss her with my heart. Her lips feels gentle as always. I feel her smile into the kiss. I pull back and smile.

"I love you"I say looking into her eyes.

Josie's smile gets wider. "I love you too"she says bringing me back into the kiss.

"I've always had"Josie says into the kiss.

"Wait"I pull back.

She looks at me with worry.

"Um, I have to tell you something"I say not looking into her eyes.

"Um, yesterday I kissed someone. I kissed my old friend, Clara. I just, I felt lonely"I say looking at the ground.

I feel a gentle hand on my cheek, she slowly moves it so I'm facing her. "Did you kiss her or did she kiss you?"Josie asks.

"She did"I say confused at why she wants to know.

"You did nothing wrong. She kissed you, did you have any feelings for her?"Josie asks.

"No, but when I was 15 I did"I say.

"Are they gone?"Josie asks.

"Yes, you're the only one I love"I say.

Josie smiles. "You did nothing wrong, she kissed you, even though I hate it that she kissed you, I can't be mad at you. You're hot"Josie says smirking.

I blush. "Why aren't you mad?"I ask.

"Well who wouldn't like you, ever since you came to the school I had a crush on you. I wanted to cuddle with you, I wanted to play with your beautiful hair, I wanted to make you happy and smile everyday"Josie says looking straight in my eyes. 

I smile. "You had a crush on me on my first day"I say smirking.

Josie blushes. "I did, you are beautiful, smart, and i love your smile and laugh"Josie says.

"Josette saltzman, will you be my girlfriend"I say looking Josie in the eyes.

I see Josie's smile get wider and feel her arms wrap around my body.

"Of course, but, I thought I already was"Josie says.

"None of us said it, maybe because we already felt like we were girlfriend's"I say.

"I love you"Josie says kissing my face.

"I love you too"I say smiling wide.

Nothing can make me run anymore. I have my friends and my family. I mostly have my girlfriend who wouldn't give up on me. I'll get through this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end. Thank you for all the kudos and the comments but this is the end. I have no more ideas for this fic. I hope all of you guys to stay safe and be healthy. Goodbye. Also Hosie is endgame


End file.
